The Door to the Closed Off Heart
by Malirra4290
Summary: Because of certain circumstances Rin is now having to live with her childhood friend... the only thing is that she has no memories of him. RINxLEN NONCEST
1. Prologue

No matter who they are, people have secrets. No matter how much one may deny it. Some are big while others are rather small. Mine is … well pretty big if it was ever spilled out_ my_ entire world would probably turn upside down. No …it _definitely _would.

For my entire life, my motto for survival in this twisted world was, _People aren't to be trusted. Never give anyone your trust they'll only end up turning on you in the end, leaving you behind. _That is … until I became friends with _him_.

The way he smiled alone could be trusted, it seemed to whisper to me _It's alright I'm here for you. And I always will be. _I knew that I should have been smarter at the time, considering not knowing what would lie ahead of me besides pain and misery, but I couldn't help myself.

But, Now that I am older I do not regret this decision. It has made a turn for the better and filled my life with happiness. The only thing is that I live with him, it'd be weird if _he _found out, but I can't explain this feeling I have in my chest when I think about him … it's… warm …

_Yes… I guess I really have … fallen for him._


	2. Nightly Routine

**Hey if you don't like this chap just skim through it and head on to the next chap xD**

**Cuz this chap is boring as heck and I hate the way I wrote it lol**

**I'll be updating weekly if not sooner :D so uhmmm yeah ^^; this is my first fanfic andd my grammar SUCKS, but hope u enjoy :o OH and it won't stay depressing for long btw! i CANT WRITE sad stories o.o i'm too happy to write sad ones xD sooo lol ONTO DA STORREEEHHH :D**

**Chapter 1: Nightly Routine**

It was very quiet in the old home. No sound filled the air whatsoever; It had always been like this since the owners abandoned the home along with the child, who has recently been the only one abiding in this home. She was always cheerful as a child and full of energy when no one else around had any to spare, but that all changed when her child-hood friend, Teto was killed in an accident. An accident is what it was called at that time, but she now had her doubts.

A young girl in her teens sat at a desk with a notebook opened. A single lit candle dimly revealed her face. In fact, it was the only light that was in the large lifeless home. She had longer hair contrasting to the shoulder-length that was in all of the family photos spread out downstairs. Her eyes were an icy, piercing blue. Not much emotion was shown in them.

The blonde had her blue, deceased eyes fixed upon her journal, the only thing that could keep her full attention, aside from her cat, Yorokobi.

She had never used the journal in the past much, but that changed once she became less sociable.

The journal was decorated with pictures of her and a boy that she couldn't recall the name of. They almost looked like twins… but that was impossible since she was an only child. He had golden hair with tints of brown in it tied back into a low ponytail. The background was yellow and black; yellow was her favorite color of all … or at least it use to be. No one knew what she liked anymore. Nonetheless, she looked happy in the photos. Perhaps she did have a twin, and the girl in the photo was her twin instead of her.

Yorokobi was the only friend she had ever really had after Teto, because she was too afraid of being hurt again. Matters only got more corrupt, when her parents told her that they would go to the store, but they never returned. She had thought maybe something happened to them, but she later heard of the rumors that were spreading around the neighborhood about how she had apparently 'ruined' her parent's lives and they decided to escape the easiest way they could. Lie…

The teen combed her dirty golden locks to the side of her face and started reading over what she had written in her journal from her first entry.

**12/27**

' **Today is my twelfth birthday~ Mother and Father gave you to me! First off I'd like to give an introduction! **

**My Name is Kagami Rin I am in sixth grade and look forward to getting to write a TON! **

**I'm going to decorate the cover later so look forward to it! Kk? Well~ I gotta go! **

**My best friend Teto is waiting for me at the park! **

**I'll tell you about her when I come back!**

**-- ****鏡音リン****'**

The journal was shut closed and was put into the middle drawer of her withered desk.

A hint of emotion hit the teen's eyes as she read the last sentence. It disappeared as quick as it had come and thus, she regained the emotionless look she had before. It had been exactly two years since the journal entry had been written and so much had changed. Rin couldn't face people anymore Teto's parents screamed at Rin calling her the devil. All memories of her being their favorite friend that Teto had, had disappeared.

All that was left now was pure hatred.

Rin shoved these thought to the back of her head and went into the next room and crawled onto the cot that was known to her as her bed. Yorokobi followed her shortly after and curled up next to Rin's side. Soon after that she slowly sank into a deep sleep.

**Rin's POV**

The two questions that crossed my mind while I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes were _–what was that horrid smell? And where was it coming from?_ Now that I _think_ about it that's the only actual thought I've had for awhile.

I couldn't help but cringe from the smell. It was bugging the heck out of me, so I went over to where the smell was coming from and tried opening the door.

But the door handle was … hot…? I scanned the room and found Yorokobi who was meowing manically; I knew something was definitely not right.

I looked back over to the door, which shortly after was engulfed in flames. No emotion hit me at all … no fear … nothing. For some reason I couldn't have cared less, as if this was a nightly routine.

_Figures … of course something new would happen it's my birthday after all, isn't it? Two years ago you took Teto, the year after my parents and this year my house. It doesn't matter to me. I already lost everything anyway. _

I decided it would be a good time to get out of here. I bid my farewells to my room and picked up my horrified cat, that was now fighting aggressively to be let go, but I refused. Without showing one sign of fear, anxiety, or any emotion at all, I exited the house which was now _truly_ abandoned.

I winced every now and then, due to the smell that burned the inside of my nostrils. I wouldn't even bother to call for help, all I needed was my cat to move on with life, I _couldn't care less if that house burned to the ground. Those memories mean nothing to me. And I could also just get a new journal somewhere else._

I had no idea where I was walking to, but I kept on going. I held only my cat in my arms and i only had my PJs on:

a tank top and short shorts which didn't fit the winter season at all.

Many people gave me looks, but I was use to that. Besides it was a nightly routine after all, right…?

Without realizing it, I soon found myself in an alley sitting alone, cradling my precious cat. Sooner of later, I heard sirens and saw fire trucks out of the corner of my eye, _they're too late… why would they waste their time…? They have families to get to anyway._

The outside world was quite entertaining as I began to pay more attention to it. It was easy to overhear conversations of the loud adults, I could pick up on when each one would lie, and thus the world lost my trust even more than before. I'd hear the occasional drunk walk by, it was impossible _not_ to their laughing and shouting was irritating. I hid and scrambled further into the alley, to get away from the sounds. It didn't help at all though; I stood up and began to think of where I would be staying now along with Yorokobi.

I didn't know anyone, so it was impossible to go to their house.

Before I realized It, I soon began to walk again. My surroundings seemed familiar, but I couldn't recall them at all. Soon after, I found myself in front of someone's house, standing on their doorway. I kept telling myself to move and go somewhere else, but my body refused to listen to me and before I knew it …

_KNOCK … KNOCK…_

**Okay~ Well it's pretty predictable wat happens next, but meh -.- I couldn't think of how to start the story haha, yeah it's kinda rushed but HEY would u rather it be rushed? Or have like 3 chapters of the lifeless Rin? … That's wat I thought :P**


	3. A Turn for the Better

**I AM IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING CHANGES TO THE STORY X.X CUZ I HATE THE WAY I USE TO WRITE XD I've improve so yea o.o be patient with me**

**AN: OMG Len was HARDDD to do I'm not a guy so I'm like HECK what goes through their heads O.O but later I just thought … well it's Len sooo … he's more sensitive than normal guys I guesss….? O.o haha at least that's how fans portray him :P ANYWAYZ~ :D enjoy~ ^.^ OH and uh yeah! i changed their age ORIGINALLY they were 13 but i couldn't STAND going against how they were really 14 so i changed it x3 ONTO DA STORY :D**

**Chapter Two- **

**(Len POV)**

"Man, what a crappy birthday so far…" I let out a sigh and turned to my dog, Kanashimi, who was sound asleep.

Yup, today was my fourteenth birthday. It was boring though, as usual.

It used to be fun as a child, because I had someone to celebrate it with. I groaned and shoved the memory to the back of my head.

No one was home at this time, including my parents, but then again they never were home to begin with. They're always out of town doing something business related, they told me they'd be home during February, but only for a week. Not like it mattered. I was use to them being gone all the time anyway.

I walked over to the TV and turned it on, after about seven minutes of finding absolutely nothing I gave up in defeat. I ended up just settling for the news… _What a shocker, nothing was on Monday night. Usually loads of stuff is on._

I heard a sound coming from outside of my window and went to check, being the nosy person I was. It was a fire truck with its sirens wailing. I was caught off guard to see that though, I rarely saw or even heard of fires during winter.

I turned away from the window and headed into the kitchen to grab a piece of cake that I had bought for myself to celebrate this occasion. I mean to _me_ fourteen was a big deal! I mean, at thirteen it kind of was important, since you were an 'official' teenager, but you're still a newbie. At fourteen you know the ropes and in my book that's when you're a teenage rather than thirteen.

I walked back into the living room and sat down; an object on the coffee table caught my eye. It was a photo of me when I was younger and a girl. We looked very similar and were often mistaken for twins, we had the same color hair and the same eye color, or that's what other people said. They didn't have their facts straight. We were _similar, _but that's it.

Her eyes were always full of life and compassion, they seemed to sparkle when she would smile … and that smile of hers. She had the most breathtaking smile I'd ever seen. No one's could even compare to it. Even when I was so upset, when she would smile I couldn't help but smile back. Her short, light blonde hair was always wrapped in that trademark bow of hers. Whenever you saw that bow you knew who it was, no one could pull off that look. No one_ except_ her. _Uh … not that I really cared at all or anything!_

We shared everything including our birthdays. Our parents were close growing up and so were we. We were inseparable.

But that all changed two years ago, the last time we talked, she told me she was going to her friend, Teto's, house. Teto was her most recent friend that she had met at school. Teto was kind of like my replacement, when I couldn't be there for her. Before I knew it, we started hanging out less and less.

That didn't mean we weren't close though, she had just finally found another friend, she was never really good at making friends.

She was close friends with Teto, and I mean _really_ close, but their friendship couldn't stand a chance with ours. She kept sharing her secrets with me, instead of her new best friend. But exactly two years ago it stopped. I don't know why though, I stopped getting the daily phone calls and when I tried to call her the parents would say she was busy or come up with some other lame excuse. She was _never _too busy to talk to me. A year later no one would pick up at all. I figured she was mad at me, I didn't recall anything I did to upset her though.

Time passed and before I noticed it had been 2 years since I'd talked to her. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Teto around either.

I looked at the time which shone brightly, as if it was trying to wish me happy birthday itself since no one else had, the time read **10:56 pm. **I carried my dishes to the sink, rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher.

"…Rin … I wonder how she's doing …"

_KNOCK …KNOCK…_

My head flung up. Who could it possibly be this late…? I started raising my expectations higher than needed, _MAYBE! MAYBE! My parents did decide to come home for my birthday!_ Of course I was use to being home alone a ton but it didn't mean that I _liked_ it.

I started dashing for the door, but tried to keep my composure and skidded down to a walk. Once I reached the doo,r I gave myself a quick 5 second pep-talk. _Okay, okay Len calm down I KNOW they haven't been here for your birthday for 6 years... _To keep my expectations going high and dropping like a bomb from disappointment I started to fill my head with some put-downs. _It probably isn't them. Come on. Why would they want to be here anyway when they have more important things to do? _

Well… it worked, because after the last trail of thought that went through my head I suddenly wasn't as wired as I had been before. I reached for the door knob and casually opened the door.

I looked straight ahead and saw no one.

"Must have been a prank…"

"_Meow~"_

A cat …? Where?

I looked down and noticed a small girl standing there with her head descended, looking towards the ground.

In her arms was a small cat. She was so small … she almost looked like a doll, but she looked around my age. It looked like she hadn't eaten for at least a week. _Maybe it's a homeless person? _The girl was wearing a gray skin-tight tank top, with short black shorts, and was barefoot. _Definitely not warm enough for winter, what could she possible be doing out here?_

"Uh… hello…?" I said, trying to get her to acknowledge my presence.

The girl slowly raised her eyes and looked at me. She gasped and looked around the environment searching for answers, as if unaware of her surroundings; she looked like she was as confused as I. Her eyes were lifeless, no emotion dwelled inside them… but something dawned on me …

"... Ri- ... R-Rin… is that ... you?" it _had _to be her! I knew those eyes anywhere! They looked different though… she herself looked _entirely _different. What exactly _happened _to her? Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly.

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN FOREVER IT'S _MY _RIN! I couldn't help, but grin widely. Rin didn't exchange a smile of her own, like she usually would have. Something _was_ wrong …

And that's when she collapsed.

I panicked when I noticed her starting to fall, and quickly caught her before she hit the ground. She was still clutching tightly onto Yorokobi. I brought her inside and set her on the couch. I had to literally pry Yorokobi out of Rin's hands, before the horrified cat was released.

Rin was out cold and it was probably due to her diet from the way she looked. But … weren't her parents taking care of her? She looked so … distant and far away when she looked at me, it was _not_ the Rin I knew … errrr know … uhhh use to know? I DON'T KNOW! But! What I _DO _know it that something happened to Rin during those two years it was most likely her parent's fault.

I never liked her parents. In fact. I couldn't STAND them, yeah, sure our parents were close and all, but I felt weird around them. They just seemed so fake to me. I took one last look at Rin … she was so skinny… and she looked so weak. I felt terrible and sick to the pit my stomach I _promised _myself I'd protect her years ago and then she comes back looking like this …

I headed to the kitchen to make something for Rin so it'd be ready before she woke up. I knew that since she hadn't eaten in awhile, so she was probably starving, but the smell of food probably made her queasy. So I made her some simple stew to start off with. I knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, she was probably exhausted so I headed back to where she was laying.

It was now **12:32 am **and I gazed at the sleeping Rin with fascination. It was quiet in the room besides the sounds of the TV and the occasional 'meow' and 'bark' by Yorokobi and Kanashimi, yea they were complete opposites a cat and a dog, and I mean just LOOK at their names (_AN: if I remember correctly Yorokobi means 'Joy' and Kanashimi means 'Sorrow' but I don't really remember so o.o; I'll change their names later if I find out I was wrong x3), _but they've been close friends since me and Rin brought them both to my house when we got them about three years ago. Yorokobi is a brown Maine Coon, tabby with a black stripe going from the top of her head to the end of her tail. And Kanashimi is a black Akita Inu with a patch of white fur around his left eye. (_AN: LOL I just thought of this, Neru's name Akita Neru o.o hmmm weirddd o.o LEN U CREEPER X3) _

I started getting tired, so I headed back to the kitchen and wrote a note for Rin. When I finished, I sat back down beside the couch. Rin was still asleep and I was beginning to doze off too …

**Rin POV**

I woke up, unfamiliar to my surroundings. My heart felt at peace here, but my mind sure didn't. I scanned the room searching for answers, not finding any, I decided to get up and explore the rest of the house. Couldn't hurt, right?

As I started to get up, I then noticed a boy asleep on the floor beside the couch … the same one from the photos …? It couldn't be … but then again he knew my name. How come he could know mine if I didn't even have the slightest clue to who he was? I noticed across the room Yorokobi asleep next to a … _dog_? Yorokobi must know this boy then … she wouldn't even be in the presence of a dog to save her life. She _hated_ them…

I buried my face into my hands and began to shake. I struggled to remember, but my mind refused to listen to me. Nothing made sense, I can't remember a thing about this boy, yet he seems to know my name and he seemed … happy to see me …? I thought I felt my heart skip a beat … It must just be from hunger.

All the lights were on conveniently, and the TV was still on, the kid must have fallen asleep before he could turn them everything off. I carefully got up from the couch, avoiding the boy, and headed towards the kitchen that as in the next room. I opened the fridge and looked around searching for anything I could just pop in my mouth … I don't recall the last time I ate … I kept searching through the fridge. The kid didn't have anything instant, it was all this stuff that was meant to be cooked in the oven or stove. He didn't even have any turkey meat. What kind of place was this?

I closed the fridge in defeat, a large pot caught my eye and there was a note next to it…

"_Rin, I'm glad you're finally here! _

_You have NO idea how long I've waited for you to visit me! _

_Well … maybe you do … wait NOPE! I KNOW you don't! _

_I can't wait until we can talk! Maybe we could do something tomorrow… _

_but then again you didn't look too well _

… _uhhhh…I guess we can just talk! _

_Well anyway here's some stew that I made for you._

_You looked pretty hungry, so I cooked it while you were sleeping. _

_I made TONS so if you like it you can have some tomorrow as well~! _

_Just put it in the microwave for about 30 seconds, if that doesn't work just keep putting it in for another 10 sec until it's warm enough for you I guess… _

_uhhhh… OH and those clothes you wore looked pretty cold for this weather so if you want you can go upstairs in my room and wear something of mine I guess!_

_-Len"_

…_Len … huh? Odd kid … like heck I'd wear his clothes is he some kind of creep? I don't even know him … or maybe I do … _I searched my head for answers and found none _nope … I don't._

I followed the instruction for the stew it worked the second time. I sat down at the table and began to eat. It tasted … okay … well no it actually tasted _really _and I mean _REALLY _good, it was probably because I hadn't eaten anything lately… that's all.

I kept making trip after trip, from the table to the microwave to heat up more of the ki--Len's stew before I noticed it was all gone. I stated to head over to the kitchen sink, but something caught my attention in the other room.

On a coffee table was a photo. The _exact _same one that had been on my journal … so we _did_ know each other … why couldn't I remember though! Why can only HE remember?

I headed over to the couch where he was and stared at him for a bit. He was practically knocked out. I then started looking around his house comparing all the things his had that mine well … didn't. Then is dawned on me … shower …

I could never take one at my home cause well, I was a kid, and how could I pay all the bills? So eventually the water and electricity was cut off and some other things too. I hurried upstairs while trying to be quiet as well and searched for a shower. _Found it!_ I couldn't even describe how happy I was. The last time I was this happy was … well when I ate Len's stew. But before that I don't even though. Probably the last time me and Teto—

… I refused to allow my thoughts go any further and I hopped in the large shower. _Maybe the fire made a turn for the better after all …_

**AN: Well uh yeah that's it ^^ yeah Rin kinda TOTALLY changed her emotions but it was HARD to write her depressed o_o plus … :P I'd be a bit more happy if I found a better home than hers sooo … uhhh I guess it's okay? O.o; PLUS Len is with Rin NOW! That makes the story WAYYYY BETTER :D MWHAHAHA~**


	4. A Turn for the Worst?

**Woahhh took forever to update it seemed xD and OMG I start school in 3 weeks NOOO QQ well … even though it's a short chapter I wanted to get it out lol. Cuzzz ima gonna be goin outa town tomor- w8 … later today~ :P so yeah! xD**

* * *

**Chapter Three – A turn for the worst? **

**(Rin's POV)**

I opened my eyes to see bright sunlight coming from a nearby window. And I found myself sleeping on a …bed…? I rubbed the back of my head while trying to remember what had happened the previous night. _Okay … let's see … I was writing in my journal. Then … I fell asleep, woke up. House was on fire … errr … went … somewhere… _a boy's face came to mind. I couldn't really remember anything after that, maybe it was a dream. But then … what would explain the bed?

_What was his name again …? _I remembered that it had an "E" in the middle of it, so I started comparing names and words to see if anything would click. _Den… no. Ten … errr nope. Let, Set, Kept … wait, it was a name stupid. Lend, Left … not names … Len…? _Well none of them sounded really familiar, but 'Len' was the only one that could even be considered a name. But then again I have heard of some celebrities naming their kids names like, 'apple' and 'prince' …

I started remembering some more details as to how I got on the bed … _okay … so I woke up again, ate some soup … or was it stew …? Is there even a difference? Then after, I went upstairs to look for a shower, and then I found it. After my shower I didn't have any clothes …so I went through the kids stuff and found some of his … _DANGIT that's what the perv wanted!

I started heading downstairs, stopped midway and peered over the railing and spotted that pervert, who was touching _MY_ cat.

_Poor Yorokobi! He must be tormenting her and and and getting all of his perviness on her! Wait, he likes cats … so is … he … like gay…? But then again … he basically kidnapped me … well uhh…I_

_ came to his house so don't know if that counts …_

_NO he IS a kidnapper he coulda like … called the cops and told them a missing kid came to his house errr … but how did he know who I was … has he been stalking me? …He's a gay-kidnapping-stalking-pervert! I mean… how ELSE could he know my name? … creepy stalkers._ I must have made some kind of noise because the creep noticed me.

"Oh! Rin, you're awake!" He said with quite an overly happy tone. Yup … he's definitely gay.

I didn't know what to say, so I nodded cautiously.

"Well, do you want to do anything today? Or … just stay home I guess?" Wait, 'home'? _Holy crap, he IS a gay-kidnapping-stalking-pervert!_

_I should try to get out of here somehow … umm … but where would I go? There's no where for me TO go…_

I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

"Oh yeah… you're not feeling well are you?"

No! I am not thank you very much. No one would feel 'well' if they're at someone's house who they don't even _know_.

"Rin?"

I forgot I hadn't responded … crap what do I say, "Um … What's for breakfast?"

"Shoot! I totally forgot!" he said while he dashed to the kitchen, finally leaving Yorokobi alone.

I walked over towards the couch where my cat was happily laying down,_ seriously … I don't get it! Who is this kid?_

"_Meow~"_ I glanced down at the frisky feline, who was eagerly trying to catch my attention. I knelt down beside the couch and began stroking her fur. I couldn't help but smile at that. Yorokobi had always been there for me and never failed to bring a smile to my face.

Len peeked over from the kitchen.

"Rin, what do you want to eat?"

I really didn't care at all. I mean, who would? It's food, anything is fine when it comes to food, "Anything."

"Ah! Okay," he glanced over at Yorokobi then back at me, "You two really have become close! Remember the day we got her and Kanashimi?"

Huh?

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, you know, the day we got them both!"

What the heck is he talking about? Yorokobi was a gift from my parents. "Um, no I don't."

He frowned at the thought, "Are you sure? I mean you were really excited that day I'm surprised you don't remember."

"What are you even talking about? I got her from my parents!"

His frown deepened, "Who told you that?"

I was getting sick of his questions real fast "My parents told me, who else would, idiot!?"

He clenched his hand into a fist, shaking with anger I heard him mumble some things under his breath. The only thing I could understand though was "… where are your parents…?"

I forced myself to break the eye contact I had with him, "I'm going upstairs …"

I cradled my precious cat in my arms and headed upstairs. _A turn for the better, huh? Guess not._

_

* * *

  
_

**YAYYYY short chapter woooo and it was BORING :D yay for boring stuff well I'm gonna be outa town for like .. 3 days rofl then it's my moms bday *gasp* but yea im gonna be crying while im gone cuz SOMEONE *glares at Rimi* didn't UPDATE *growl* Rimi if u update while im gone ur dead xD lol jk! :D I luvs u rimi ur awesome OH and I LOVE all u ppl who are reviewing! Even tho it was like .. only 8? But yeah im like one of those ppl on youtube who freak out cuz they have only 5 subscribers xD and NOOOO I have 29 subscribers xD so yeah!!! Len = bipolar *gasp* lol it'll be better next chappie!!! I promiseeeee it was bad only cuz RIMI didn't update!!! And I wasn't inspired to write xD *blames rimi* SOOO review!!!!**


	5. New Home

**okay... this is like uberrrr short im sorryyyy... but HEY it's something heh ^^' and i will be writing more. sorry school started like 3 weeks ago *early i know xD* but yeah i've been busy o.o but my friends at school r bout to murder me so i had to write this! Yeah haley... u'll prolly nvr read this note but its TO YOU -_- stop threatening me here's ur chapter! UGH**

* * *

**Chapter Four- ****New Home**

**(Len's POV)**

"I'm going upstairs…" Rin had now stopped looking at me and had fixed her gaze towards the ground.

She felt so distant from me, she use to tell me everything! I felt my anger begin to swell up inside me, it was unbearable. I couldn't stand it, the strain was suddenly released. Without noticing it, I had punched the nearby wall. When I pulled my hand back, it was sticky with blood. I quickly looked up and Rin was now gone along with Yorokobi.

I felt like I screwed up bad … I can't believe her parents would lie… I hate this. What the heck happened to her! We use to be so close … I don't get it! Of course though! Her parents are the cause of our fight!

After about five minutes had passed, when I cooled down a bit, I started to cook to get my mind off of the situation. I knew Rin would probably be in no mood to eat, but she needed it. I felt rather bad for my pots and pans thought, I'm surprised that they've made it this far from my frequent abuse. I couldn't help but wonder why the hell Rin's parents would lie to her. It freaking pisses me off!

I grabbed the pancake mix from the pantry, snatched the required ingredients from the fridge and got to work.

_I mean, like if Yorokobi died, then go ahead and tell Rin that she ran away. Them taking credit for actually getting Yorokobi is her, though, is just plain wrong._

… Then again, if her parents weren't so bad, Rin wouldn't be here right now. She was like my personal birthday present. A pretty good one too …

I felt my face start to get hot… the heat from the stove must really be really getting to me.

Oops. The stove isn't even on.

I turned the stove on and started to mix the ingredients together. When the batter was ready, I poured it into the steaming skillet.

I went over to get a spatula from the drawer when I noticed something.

In the next room the news was still on the television. Something on it caught my eye though.

They were showing a house that had burned to the ground; its ashes staining the pure white snow. It wasn't the reporter that drew my attention, but it was their location.

…

"It's couldn't be."

**(Rin's POV)**

I laid on top of Len's bed while I conjured up a plan. I had to get rid of this 'Len' kid. Yeah, he's been nice and all, but he creeps me out. Plus, this house is pretty nice so… if I get rid of him it can be all mine. And **mine**only. With the exception of Yorokobi.

I can't help it though, I keep thinking about the situation that happened downstairs. Why would he say we got _both_ Yorokobi and his dog at the same time…

It makes no sense…

I sat upright and turned the TV on. It was set to the news. Now that I think about it, so was the one downstairs. The poor kid has no life.

The news was rather boring, but it always was boring to begin with so … The only thing that kept me from changing the channel was their topic.

My house.

It was burnt to the ground and nothing remained, as expected. One of the firemen died in the fire thought. I would feel bad for him, but I warned them and they didn't listen. Serves them right for wasting their time though. Don't get me wrong though, I do pity the family.

I'm not _that_ heartless.

_SLAM!_

"…Rin,"

I look over to my right and see none other than Len, who is out of breath as if he just ran a marathon.

", Y-your house, Rin! Isn't that your house?!"

_Hm…_ why yes, I would believe that would be my house. Thank you, Captain Obvious!

"RIN! Answer me," Len manages to huff out with the remaining energy he has.

Whoa… wait a sec… he _has_ been stalking me!

"Rin!"

Oh yeah…

"Yes… that is my house." I waved casually at him.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" the now furious Len screeches out.

I shrug, "it didn't seem that important." Pfft, yeah 'important.' Maybe it's 'cause this is the only second time I've ever talked to you.

"NOT IMPORTANT?!"

Len seemed really mad … talk about issues.

The air filled with silence was gradually replaced with a strange smell.

"Um… hate to change the subject, but … what's that smell…?"

Something must have clicked in that thick skull of his, because he had then left the room as quick as he had come.

--

The remainder of the day went smoothly … well not exactly.

It had been before though. Turns out Len's forcing me to live with him until he finds a new home… Or that's what _he_ thinks. I'll chase him out of this house before that happens.

I'm NOT going anywhere.

But whenever he would bring up the house issue, something would interrupt him. That's when it all went wrong.

In the middle of the day when Len was giving me his little 'speech' the doorbell rang. When he answered it, this girl with abnormal long teal hair was on the door step. He seemed to know her, even though she looked a bit older than us. But that's when she brought up the issue that Len's been pestering me with for the past few hours….

School …

* * *

**YAYYYY shortnesssssss wooooooooo~ okayyy well i've been fixing my grammer mistakes from my other chapters *finally haha* but yesss plzzz reviewwww give me some ideas too! i'd like those Oo lol i'll make the next one longer!!! since my friends put me on a schedule *yea i have awesome friends haha* the next chapter SHOULD be up next week x3**


	6. New Beginnings

**LIKE OMGSHHHH I've finally finished haha XD I triedddd to make this longer in my composition book it's 40 pages but eh… who knows it's prolly like 20 pages typed *shrugs* so yeah some1 told me to make the chaps longer so I will try! . I can't promise D: so~ enjoy mwhahahahahaha oh and yeah happy Late late Halloween lol oh yeah! **_**IMPORTANT! There is a time change so watch out for that is a time change so yea first part of the story is in the future so good luck xD**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own the vocaloids blah blah blah... well .... sadly i dont :( *begins to cry***_

**Chapter Five-**

**New Beginnings**

**(Rin's POV)**

"Rin…" A familiar voice called out to me, but who was it? I knew this voice, but I was too overwhelmed by my tiredness…

"Rin." The voice grew louder. I opened my eyes, but my vision is completely blurred. I began to give in to my sleepiness, closed my eyes once more and sleep started to consume me. The voice quickly brought me back though.

"Rin, come on. You _need_ to wake up!" I opened my eyes back up and sat upright in the bed. The figure is blurred, but soon my vision begins to focus.

When I'm able to make out the scenery, I see Len standing beside my bed. A faint blur still clung to his face and hands, as if he were standing behind thick glass.

I blinked, trying to clear my vision, after several attempts he finally jumps into focus.

He was wearing black sweat pants, a dark blue shirt and he had his hair hanging loose rather than the tight ponytail he usually had his hair neatly pulled back into… or was I just imagining it … ANYWAY. He also had his hands on his hips … _well now, aren't you the little 'manly-man?' _His hair really helped contribute to this as well. If I hadn't been so tired I'd probably laugh. Plus, we all need a good laugh once in awhile don't we?

Aside from that though, he looked a bit frustrated with me … had I forgotten something?

"Come on, Rin! It's time for school! Get ready or else we'll be late."

Oh yeah … _that_…

**{Time**

Change}

The girl Len had called 'Miku' now left, but that didn't mean she hadn't done any damage. Len closed the door and turned to face me. His face revealed every one of his thoughts that filled his head at that moment.

Torture was going to begin soon if I didn't get rid of Len.

"Say… Rin," Len now averted his gaze to the ceiling, eyes full of thought.

I knew what was coming. Was he out to ruin my life or something?

"… You're not currently going to a school … am I right?" Len slowly switched his gaze to me.

I gulped. All of my fears had become reality. I've only been with him for nearly a day and he's bringing up school. It's true though. I hadn't been going to school for nearly two years now. This guy is a pretty good stalker, considering I've never seen him around.

… _What the heck am I saying…?_

"Well?" I couldn't lie. I knew that. And who knows what he'd do if he found out.

"Yeah… you're pretty right." I turned and met his gaze. Might as well get it over with… I'll deal with Len later. I know where he sleeps so it's not _that_ hard to get rid of him.

A smile slowly grew on his face and my stomach began to knot up. I _really_ didn't want to hear the words he was about to say. I'd rather crawl in a hole and die … _painfully._

His smile grew larger to the point where his eyes were so squinted up that they were almost impossible to see.

"Rin," his voice was so loud that it nearly made my heart jump out of my chest, "how about you come to school with me?"

My eyes widened. I don't know why I was so shocked; I already knew that he was going to bring up that option … but still …

I felt a pain grow in my chest …

"No…" I held back my urge to shout.

"Rin... are you okay?" Len asked due to the quick change in my attitude.

"I said 'no.'" I glared at Len while holding back the tears that fought against my vision.

_I can't do that! I… I…_

"I DON'T WANT TO BE REJECTED AGAIN!" I managed to screech out at the now surprised Len and didn't fight against my tears anymore. I let them fall. I hadn't cried in a long time, so it felt a little good to let them out, but my heart ached intensely.

Over my constant sobbing and wheezing I heard Len shifting back and forth due to the awkward situation. This lasted for about two minutes before I felt his arms wrap tightly around me. it felt normal to be in this position so I just leaned in his chest and continued crying.

We stayed in this position for what it seemed at least an hour.

**(Len's POV)**

It had been about half an hour since Rin had stopped crying. I was sitting on the couch while Rin was huddled in the chair next to me with a tissue box that was missing half of its contents.

Yorokobi and Kanashimi were both out of my sight. Yorokobi was sitting in Rin's lap, her back was towards me. Kanashimi's whereabouts were unknown. Between Rin's constant looks at me I could hear some distant banging outside. He was most likely messing with my American football.

_BANG!_

From the corner of my eye I spotted my football smack against the window, startling both me and Yorokobi. Rin didn't flinch.

Rin continued to look at me then back towards her lap, her eyes filled with concern. This relentlessly continued on before the eerie silence got to me.

"Rin, are you okay?" I finally managed to choke out after a few failing attempts.

"Um…" She hesitated and began to speak again, "… Who are you…?"

My heart sank.

I got up from where I was sitting and slowly walked to the spot Rin was. I crouched down to meet her level and looked at her in the eyes.

"Rin…" she tried to pull away from me, but she eventually looked back at me again. So I started back up, "What happened to you?"

I continued to stare at her long and hard. I could tell she was uncomfortable. She thought long and hard about it, until her cold eyes finally looked back into my own. Her eyes started to fill back up with tears, unable to find an answer.

"I-I… I don't know…" She looked at me with pleading eyes, begging for answers.

I had none.

At that moment, my selfishness got the best of me. I no longer cared about her. Only one thing occupied my mind.

"Do you … do you really not remember me?" I knew the answer, but I would not allow that to be true!

Instead of speaking she gave me a small apologetic smile…

I stood up, unable to bear the news and left a teary-eyed Rin sitting on the chair.

**(Miku's POV)**

I let out a low sigh as I started the long walk back to my home. Usually, it wouldn't be as bad because I'd have someone with me.

Times have changed.

I hugged my jacket tighter around me to enclose as much warmth as possible.

I reached into the deep pocket of my overly-sized jacket and brought out my small IPod. I began to untangle my headphones, using my number fingers at a hastened place. Once untangled, I inserted each headphone into the corresponding ear. Scrolling through my playlists one-by-one, I clicked on _Black Rock Shooter_ and hit the Play button.

The walk to the train station was a long and cold one. It didn't help at all that I had left my bike at home _and_ it was snowing.

I decided to head over and sit on one of my nearby benches before continuing my walk.

I sat down and let the snow fall freely on to my face as my mind replayed the events that happened at Len's house.

I really was mad at my brother and choosing the decisions that I should have made myself.

I mean it really wasn't _his_ decision whether or not I get tutoring for Chemistry.

I felt rather embarrassed showing up on Len's doorstep asking for help when I'm the one who's older than him, yet I'm the one who needs help.

I hopped off the bench and continued on my way.

I stepped on the train and waited for our departure, when a familiar figure came into view.

I slowly approached the figure and stared at it for a long time before finally tapping on its shoulder.

The figure turned to face me and revealed the worry that had been carving into the owner's forehead. Choosing my words carefully, I cautiously spoke to him.

"Len… What's wrong?"

**(Rin's POV)**

Len had eventually left the house, where I remained sitting on the chair in the living room.

Reality hadn't hit me until moments later. I was home alone.

Alone…

Negative thoughts immediately flooded my mind. I had to get them out of my head. It was so … painful …

I instantly got up and went upstairs to go do some exploring and get my mind off of the current situation.

Upon my arrival, I immediately felt drawn to the second door on the left, next to Len's room.

I cautiously approached the door, afraid as if Len were going to catch me. it was my house too though, wasn't it? So, why should I care?

Well, I did.

I started to reach for the doorknob, but when I did something held me back from opening it.

You know that part of the movie where someone is about to open the door, when they _know_ the monster is inside waiting for them and the whole audience is chanting, 'don't open the door, don't go in! etc.' but they go in anyways? Well, it was one of those moments. Oh, of course though like the person in the movie, curiosity got the best of me. And you definitely know what they say about that, 'Curiosity annihilated the Rinny.'

I slowly turned the knob and eventually opened the door which creaked very loudly, as if the door was screaming bloody-murder. The noise relentlessly rang in my ears.

Once the door was successfully opened, I turned around to make sure Len had not yet returned home. When I had finished my scan of the area I returned to my journey to the forbidden land.

I looked around the pitch-black room, seeing nothing, I started groping for a light switch.

_CLICK!_

It took not much time before my eyes had adjusted to the brightness of the room. The details of the room were not of importance. Couches, chairs, desks, curtains and any other furniture that was in the room went by me in a blur as I searched for an object of interest.

Disappointed in my findings I started to head out of the room, when I decided to check one more cabinet before going out.

I hurriedly made my way to the cabinet before opening it and tossing all of its contents onto the ground. A large binder with thick binding and clearly overstuffed drew my attention.

I dragged it over to the couch before opening it up and revealing its contents.

… A photo album?

**(Len's POV)**

"Thanks, Miku." I casually waved off to her before heading my way home.

The news from Rin had really driven my mind into shock. Thanks to Miku though, I could tell someone about my situation, _somewhat._ Of course though, I didn't reveal Rin was staying at my house. I only mentioned the circumstances at hand.

I pulled out my key and unlocked the front door.

When I stepped inside the house, the entire atmosphere felt different. Everything was still in place though in the living room, minus a Rin. The lights were on and everything … speaking of which, was Kanashimi still outside?

Oops.

I headed towards the back of the house and opened the door to the backyard, where Kanashimi was eagerly waiting to be let back in. He rushed past me and headed tpwards his usual spot in the living room.

I then decided to head upstairs in search for Rin. When I got upstairs I noticed the light in our extra room, which was practically our 'crap room' where we put most of our … well … crap was on.

I peered inside the room and saw Rin on the couch.

"Rin, you know you should-" I cautiously approached to what I now realized to be a sleeping Rin. Her face revealed tears staining her cheeks. Under her head was a large photo album that contained mostly pictures of me and Rin together … Oh, crap.

I mentally sighed before going to get a blanket for Rin and covered her delicate frame from the bitterness of winter.

I gazed at her sleeping form content and felt my mouth twist into a curt smile. But it quickly dropped. No matter what I did I would always feel so far away from her …

Silently and carefully, I propped myself on the couch and on top of Rin. Before I realized fully what was going on I found myself putting each hand on either side of her. Slowly, I inched closer and closer to her face until we were only centimeters apart, her slow, hot breath on my face. I felt bad for what I was about to do, but the temptation was far too great for that to have mattered at that moment. I leaned down slowly, pushing myself up slightly and inched closer before grazing my lips on to her own, holding there for a moment.

I quickly snapped back into reality, propped myself off of her sleeping form and speedily made my way out of the room into my own.

I felt my face burning, it was probably a deep scarlet. No way was I going to check in the mirror.

I shook my head and lugged my hair out of its 'stub' of a ponytail and lied on my bed. Who knows how long it would be before sleep would come and overtake me. I ruffled my hair out of my face, while searching for a topic to forget what I had 'stolen' from Rin. Hopefully, Rin didn't know. Otherwise, I can't promise to be awake in the morning.

I ruffled up my hair once more before realizing its length.

… _Time for a haircut …_

**(Rin's POV)**

I woke up with a start, my cheeks burning.

_The … the dream I had._

My face burned at the thought.

I shook my head, managing to shake the very thoughts out from it.

_Just the THOUGHT of me and him … k-k-kissing! It's horrible!_

I got out from where I had been sleeping and headed out of the door. I walked down the hallway before stopping at Len's room. Cautiously, I peeked inside. He was in a deep sleep. I soundlessly crept over to his side and studied his sleeping face.

_Heck, I prefer him asleep! No way can a sleeping Len force me to go to school! _He seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping; he looked more like a child. I continued studying his features, when my eyes fell upon his lips. My face quickly heated up as I reminded myself of the dream. I quickly made my way to the door before making my exit. If I was lucky he'd remain sleeping all day. If not, then I was in for a long, miserable day.

**(Len's POV)**

I woke up miserably. Good news, I was still alive. Bad news, I now had to face Rin.

I sighed and got out of bed reluctantly.

I crept down the stairs and spotted Rin sitting on the chair with Yorokobi.

"Ah, g-good morning, L-Len!"

I smiled wearily as I made eye contact with Rin, whose face was a soft shade of pink … perhaps it was my imagination…?

"…Good morning, Rin." I managed to keep my plastic smile on my face. As best I could, I made my way to my usual spot on the couch and plopped down.

…

Silence …

…

"Um-" We began to speak simultaneously.

"Uh…" I spoke, realizing that i had cut her off, "Sorry, you go first."

"No, it's fine…"

"I insist. I had nothing to say to begin with."

"Neither did I …"

Silence …

The silence really began to get to me, as for Rin who was fidgeting nervously. What was she so working up for?

Unless …

Crap!

But that was impossible for her to know! She was asleep! Crap! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!

Need to find a new subject and QUICK!

I quickly glanced around the room, looking for a subject.

No luck.

Then.

Something came to me.

"Rin," I suddenly broke the silence, causing Rin to jump and Yorokobi to fall out of her lap, but at least I had her attention, "Do you know what today is?"

She stared at me her large, azure, questioning eyes full of thought. After silence began to build up again I decided to break it once more.

"New Year's Eve."

**(Rin's POV)**

Well, the rest of the day was… different from what I was use to.

Later me and Len went to the mall and got our hair cut. Mine was whacked off by like, five inches if not more. I decided to go short, but not _too_ short. Len of the other hand, looks no more different beside the fact that stump on the back of his head is now gone.

After that though, he told me that he had explained the situation to his parents and they allowed him to let me buy some clothes, I hadn't even thought about parents until he had mentioned them …

But yeah, the day was … super awkward and for some reason Len was quiet today as well. The _one_ day I didn't want him to shut up, he completely shuts down. Wonder what his deal was?

Doesn't matter.

But yeah, then after like what seemed a bazillion hours in the mall we came back. It was around ten o'clock pm! I was worn out! Way~ too much walking! And silence! Oh my gosh! The freakin' silence!

Len had also mentioned going to see fireworks in the nearby park which would start at 12. No way was I going to attend! Plus, glad I didn't. I can see the fireworks perfectly from here. And Len's asleep already anyway, so it would have been a waste.

But yeah, also Len ended up buying me a journal at the mall. He said something about how girls needed to express their feelings … what a sap … but yeah, so I got a new journal and plan to write in it tomorrow… way too tired right now … In fact, I can barely keep my eyes open…

…

…

…

_1/3_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, even though it's probably been like …_

_a week it still feels weird writing in a diary again. _

_But you're a NEW diary so … lemme introduce myself._

_My name is Kagamine Rin and I am 14 years old._

_My previous diary,_

_AKA one of your brethren, _

_tragically died._

_Let us now take a moment of silence in honor of Mr. Diary I._

_Pause._

_Well anyway,_

_recently I've been trapped in this boy's house,_

_his name is Kagamine Len._

_I can __assure__ you that you'll be hearing a TON about him_

_and the tortures he puts me through daily. _

_Especially tomorrow!_

_I'm forced to go to school with him! _

_As if just me and him LIVING together isn't enough torture! _

_Yea, you heard me right._

_Uh oh, here he comes! _

_TTYL, Diary II. _

_-Rin_

_**{Time Change }**_

**(Rin's POV)**

"Come on, Rin. It's time for school! Get ready or else we'll be late." Len commanded me.

"Nnnggg… Nooo ….." I turned away from him and pulled the covers over my head, as if trying to erase my entire existence.

"Wake up!" the annoying commanding continued.

"I _am_ awake!" I nearly shouted at him, trying to rid of my groggy voice in proof.

"Get out of bed then!"

"I will once you get out!"

This continued for nearly five minutes before Len finally left the room.

_Was he really serious about making me go?_

"Rin! Are you up?"

"YES!" I practically screeched at him, while still in the bed.

I grumbled as I slid out from the covers.

I really and I mean _REALLY _was not looking forward to today. I slipped on the uniform Len had given to me the day before and went over to the mirror.

_Private school, huh? This'll be interesting …_

I could have sworn I was ripping out some of my hair in my rush to comb every last remaining tangle out. A few blond strands fell on my shirt and I brushed them off. I carefully examined myself in the mirror, turning around a few times to get a whole view. Something seemed to be missing, but I was reminded of it in no time. I sped-walked to the sink and reached in the drawer below it to retrieve four white barrettes and a large white bow, a lot like the one I had when I was younger, that Len had pointed out to me in the mall.

I put two of the barrettes on each side of my bangs to prevent them from hanging in my face and carefully placed my bow on afterwards. After quickly taking care of any hygiene issues I raced to the mirror and checked myself one more time, before nodding contently to myself.

I hurried downstairs before Len would have a hissy-fit.

"You ready?" Len asked, looking around the room for any missing objects.

I sighed as he reminded me of the day ahead of me. Apparently, to Len that meant yes and he started to head out the door.

_Yay … School …_

**YAYYY DONE O_O I've already started working on the next chappie so it shoul be up in a week :D … or two . lol but yeah REVIEW OMG O_O plzzz D:**

**btw ... Reverse Rainbow by Rin and Miku is AWESOME xD haha omg thanks rimi for showing the song to me x3 haha i had SOOOO many grammar issues b4 i went back and reread! thnx rimi for pointing them up xD i had my composition book up against the comp screen while typing to go faster, so i couldn't see the screen xD sry for those who had to endure it :P so yea! :D review review review! Reviews are like puppies :D and EVERYONE loves puppies! **


	7. The Blue Wonder

**Chapter Six-**

**The Blue Wonder**

**(Rin's POV)**

I glared at Len angrily as I trudged across the white blanket that covered the sidewalk. I could see Len start to tremble under my consistent glaring. _Good. He deserved it._

"Um… You excited about school?" Len continued staring dead-ahead, not bothering to look at me. _Yuck, he sounded more like a mom rather than a teenager._

Silence.

_There's no way I'm talking to that traitor. Just looking at him makes me sick! I'm going to do all in my power to make his life a living heck._

Little by little, I began to slow my speed, hoping Len wouldn't notice and I'd be left behind. Of course though, he noticed.

"Rin, we'll be late. Hurry." Len paused for a minute then continued walking.

I had no plans to keep walking, so I stopped completely.

I swear, Len must have a tracking monitor on me or something because the moment I stopped he completely turned around.

"What's wrong?"

I quickly searched my head for any excuse.

"M-my leg! It's hurting!" I immediately fell down and grabbed my leg trying to be convincing.

"Need me to help?"

"N-nah … I'll just head on home…" I glanced towards the direction I had just come from.

"Home? We're almost at school. If you want, you can just head to the nurse's office."

"N-no it's fine. I don't wanna be a burden."

Len glared at me for a moment. I think he caught onto my plan.

"So … you _really_ can't walk?" he looked at me with sorrowful eyes with a hint of sadness in his voice.

_HAH! He took the bait after all!_

"I really can't…" I replied trying to match his level of sorrow. _Sucker …_

A small grin suddenly flashed on his face. _Has he gone mad?!_

"Looks like I have no choice but to carry you!" _Wait… What?! _My face heated up from embarrassment, the dream still in effect.

"No … No … I can make it _home_ on my own."

Len smiled, as if he had just won a game of agonizing Monopoly, "Then you can make it to school. After all, we're closer to school than home."

I grumbled in defeat. He had beaten me in my own game.

**(Len's POV)**

I swung the doors to the school open while I _dragged_ Rin through the door frame … literally. Once she was fully through the bell rang.

I sighed and she let out a victorious laugh.

"Ah, don't worry, Len. You're not late." A reassuring voice rang through my ears.

I swiftly whipped my head around and spotted the savior of my non-tardy streak, "Good morning, Megurine-san!" I smiled at her and caught Rin frown at the fact that was just spoken.

"Who is this you have with you?"

"Who? Her?" I jabbed my free hand towards Rin, whose hand I was still holding on to.

Luka's face twisted into a grin. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Rin yanked her hand from mine and started to get defensive of her 'single rights' I presume.

"I'm not his girlfriend! I hardly know him!"

I frowned.

"Is that so? Hm, too bad then. You guys are real cute together." Luka winked at us and both of our faces became a bright red. Rin's probably out of anger.

Rin lowered her voice, "Len, we have _school_. Can I just get it over with?!" I blinked, suddenly remembering my objective.

"Oh! Is this your transfer student the principal had mentioned?"

I nodded and looked around the empty atmosphere.

"Megurine-san you said we weren't late, right?"

"Mhm, that would be correct." Luka started constructing her way to the computer at the front desk before typing a way, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"… Not exactly." Rin started tugging at me sleeve impatiently.

"Len, let's go. _Now."_ She hissed.

I sighed for the umpteenth time this week as I gave in to Rin and she began to drag me away by my wrist, carefully avoiding my hand.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I glanced at Rin, who was on her way to the cafeteria unknowingly.

Her face flushed, "yes. I do know where I'm _going_."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes."

"Yes." I smirked as she was about to fall into the most obvious trick.

"No."

"Hah!"

She growled as I began to drag her in the opposite way towards the classroom.

"Len…"

"Yes?"

"…"

"What is it, Rin?"

"…Do I _really_ have to go?"

I sighed. _Man was it becoming a habit or what?!_

"Yes… you need to go."

"… Okay …"

"It won't be _that_ bad."

"Yes it will …" I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"I'll make a deal. If any time today you are miserable as _hell_, I'll give you twenty bucks."

She nodded slowly and I opened the classroom doors.

"Wait here. The teacher will come and get you."

Rin nodded white trying to digest what I said.

"… so I stay here…?"

"Yep, until the teacher gets you."

"What if he doesn't …?"

"_She _will, I promise." I smiled warmly at her.

Rin nodded before I retreated into the classroom. I couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a long, tiring day.

**(Rin's POV)**

I rocked back and forth on my heels nervously, waiting for someone to come and get me. Many students rushed by me, not bothering to say hello, but whispering their thoughts among themselves. My stomach knotted up even more. I peeked into the classroom, searching for the one familiar face that I've gotten more use to over the past week.

_Len …_

A voice broke me from my thoughts, "Hello? Are you okay?"

I snapped my head up and looked at the tall figure. He had navy blue hair with a pair of blue eyes to match. Like most of the guys he was wearing navy slacks and a white polo. What caught my attention the most was he had a long royal blue scarf that didn't fit the rest of the shades of blue that went with his image … but he seemed to pull it off well.

"Um, hello?" The man spoke again.

I stared wide-eyed at him. _Was he really talking to me?_ I looked around, bewildered, trying to spot who he was talking but the halls were completely cleared out.

_So that means …_

"_Hello,"_ the man wove his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I was still too stunned to speak, "are you deaf?" he then began making strange hand signals, that I had never seen before. _Was he mocking me?_

I began to clear my throat and cringed at the distorted sound that escaped my mouth.

"No, I am not _deaf_." I was shocked to hear the way the words came out of my mouth. The tone sounded so … harsh …

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

_Hungry???_

"What?"

"Are-you-_hungry?_" The blue man put emphasis on each word as if I was retarded.

"Um … No."

"Looking for someone?"

"Kinda …"

"Waiting?"

"Huh?"

"Are you _waiting _for someone?" he spoke as if he had been asking that the entire time.

I scowled. _Why did it matter to him? Who is he to ask me anyway?_

"Who are you?"

"Shion Kaito," the so-said Kaito grinned widely, as if he had just hit the million-dollar jackpot, "and you?"

I sighed mentally white debating in my mind whether to tell or not. _Well … Not like I'll ever talk to him again …_

"Rin. Kagami Rin…" I timidly shook his now out-stretched hand.

"Kagamine Rin?" Kaito looked me up and down, "Are you Len's … twin?"

"No! Kagami! _Not_ Kagamine! K-A-G-A-M-I RIN!" A shiver trailed down my spine.

"So … you're not twins?" his eyebrows scrunched together tightly in confusion.

I shook my head violently.

"Cousins?"

"No. we are _not_ related."

"Coincidence?"

I sighed, exhausted from all of his questions.

"Yes … only a coincidence."

"Oooohhh!!!"

I nodded my head slowly in agreement, glad he finally understood.

"So… you're adopted then?"

I mentally face palmed. _How dense was he?!_

"No! I am not 'adopted!'" Kaito frowned in disappointment. _What was he so disappointed about?!_

"Oh. Well, see you later, Rin-chan!"

_What?!_

I groaned, mentally worn out. Len's going to pay later.

The doors in front of me creaked loudly as they opened, exposing a woman with long hair, looking more silver than gray, tied back lowly with a large bow. The woman herself looked just about as worn out as I felt mentally. _Was this my future in ten years?_

"Kagami-san … Would you like to come and introduce yourself?" I nodded blankly before walking into the room.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw how many students were looking my way.


	8. Author's Note

**February 2, 2010**

**Well haha .. first of all heyyyyy sorry guys for not like writing and such … well I AM writing but yeah **

**Ummm sorry im brain dead atm it's 1:48 am and im suppose to write this paper for tomorrow D: and im dead tired and can't think of wat to write and such and yeahhh im gonna stop rambling and get to the point xD**

**I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY sooo for those of u who love this story good for u :P I'm too stubborn to quit writing it lol the ONLY reason I haven't been writing at all is cuz I don't have a computer! Now those of u smart ppl who are like 'well WOAH wait a sec! ur lying! U've replied to my mail, reviewed stories AND ur writing this to us!' well congratz to u xD lemme explain :P**

**I have a wii that has internet :P it's very nice I love it lol I can reply and review I just hate doin it cuz it's a hassel *PS if u have a wii and don't know wat im talking about go to the wii channel on the menu and get the Internet Channel* **

**And im able to write this cuz since im doing my research paper my mom let me get on her laptop *which is set up with passwords I don't know* -_- but yeah :P and so yeah! We DID order a comp *which shoulda come in last month … T_T* BUT it's not coming till like 2-3 weeks D: and OMG my lil sis' alarm clock has been going off for 15 min now WTC anyways~ when I get it I'll be posting again *when I have time* I have a crazy schedule atm lol so yeah as u can see since im up at 1:54 am writing my research paper. But yeah!**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS and for those of u who just skimmed to the end of this lemmme repeat this **

**I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY!!!**

**Thanks guys :] **

**~Malirra4290 (MaliMali)**


	9. PREVIEW Chapter Seven

**MaliMali – Well guys I thought bout it for awhile and u deserve a SHORT *coughcough* xD preview of next chap :P**

**Syaoran- she didn't think about it for a while it was like TWO FREAKING SECONDS that you thought about it!**

**MaliMali- SHUT UP SYAORAN! Wait … wat r u doing here? You're from Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa … this is bout vocaloid o.o**

**Syaoran- Ummm … idk honestly. **

**MaliMali- hmmmm oh well :P it's to my advantage! *glomps Syaoran***

**Syaoran- GAH!!! HELP ME! SAKURA!!!**

**MaliMali- MWHAHAHHA I shall write a fanfic about u soon! JUST WAIT XIAO LANG!!!!!**

**Sakura- Hoe … just roll the preview onward …**

**Chapter Seven-**

**Torture Begins**

**(Rin's POV)**

I locked my vision of the ground, trying to avoid as much eye-contact as possible. It's kind of a prey survival-tactic. 'Don't make eye-contact with the predator.' Well, in this case … the predator_s_. It's _that_ sort of thing.

I stood there motionless as the teacher began to introduce me, something that I myself should have done, but I think she caught on to _just_ how nervous I really was and saved me the trouble. The introduction, although short and brief, seemed like an eternity in my mind. My hands threatened to sweat off my arms as I stood there.

My hearing also seemed to intensify. What _use_ to be just _whispers_ were now relentless shouts that threatened to dismantle my eardrums.

"Kagami-san, please take a seat." I jumped, shocked by how loud her voice was compared to earlier.

"O-okay …"

I glanced up, the first time looking anywhere other than the floor since entering, and inspected the room for a seat. The only one unoccupied was behind Len. For the first time I felt the need to thank Len for my life's sake. I grabbed my bag as I began to make my way towards the window seat.

I slumped in my chair as Len turned around to face me.

"Not so bad so far, huh?" he whispered.

I snorted, "No comment."

"Trust me; it's not as bad as you think." _Trust you?! I just met you!_

I rolled my eyes and he smirked before he continued, "and if you _do_ need help feel free to ask."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Len." I grumbled as the teacher began the lesson for today.

The concepts and the formulas were really confusing. I only learned one thing in class:

_Algebra Sucks._

It didn't help at all that every freakin minute Len would turn around and say things like 'You sure you don't need help?' 'Oh, good job you got one right, but these are wrong' 'See, you gotta find the greatest common factor here and switch this over there, making this positive and that negative' and 'Rin, this is so easy! Don't you think?' _As if it was easy!_

I _did_ need help, but I wouldn't let him know that. It's a pride thing I guess.

I wanted to ask the teacher about a few problems, but whenever I would raise my hand students would start groaning and yelling at me to put my hand down. You can tell they don't like Miss Honne. I don't see why though, she's really sweet. They must know too because they keep going up every thirty seconds to ask for 'help' on their homework, when clearly they are just lazy.

But, yeah, so homework sucked. And also, Len is in all but two of my classes: French and Geography. So, I get at least an hour and a half of freedom!

_BRINGGGG!!!_

_Oh my GOSH! Freedom!_

I literally jumped out of my seat and bolted out of the door.

When I got out of the classroom I then realized I had no idea where to go. So of course, being the idiot I am, I stood in the hallway while getting bumped by protesting students. I stayed dumbfounded until something hard hit my head.

**MaliMali- Well hope u enjoyed the preview I would give u more but yeah! :P**

**Syaoran- She won't give you more because that's all she wrote, truthfully.**

**MaliMali- WILL YOU GET OUTA HERE! I did write more than that! D: REALLY!**

**Syaoran- Sureeee ….**

**MaliMali- seriously~! *shows composition book* **

**Syaoran- pfft she's bluffing**

**MaliMali- AM NOT! See Sakura! *shows Sakura***

**Sakura- No way! You did write more!!**

**MaliMali- *stands up proudly* of course I did**

**Len- Sorry we're late! We went to Burger King for ices, right Rin?**

**Rin- Yup!**

**MaliMali- WHERE'S MINE! *cries***

**Why don't people like Miss Honne? Why are Syaoran and Sakura in the Authors Note? Who or what hit Rin on her head? WILL MAL EVER GET HER COKE ICEE?! Find out next time! :D On the COMPLETE CHAPTER SEVEN!!! WOOOOO! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!! *dead silent* Oh and feel free to send me messages idc who u are xD even If ur like 'Hi, im a random person u don't know will u talk to me?' I'll be like 'SUREEEE xD' well maybe :P lol CYA!**


	10. GOOD NEWS! AN

**WHOOOOOOOOO awesome news gaiz! Finally after THREE months of being delayed .. I got my computer!!!! :D So updates should be comin back again! I am soooooooooo sorry for the major delay guys I feel awful D: and for those of u who love my story and saw the update were prolly freakin out over it and then I just busted ur bubble by having an author's note lol**

**So Yeah, anyway, super glad finally have my comp! :D and I also got a puppy omggg :o she's soooo cute she's a Shiba Inu superrrr cute puppy xD lol if u don't know wat a shiba inu is go on youtube and type in "The Smiling Dog Japan" and it should be like the 1****st**** vid**

**Anyways im not gonna ramble anymore so just wanted to tell u all that I'll be updating again :)**


	11. Torture Begins

**I'm sooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates! X.x I've been super busy with stuff such as pulling up my Geography grade and training my new puppy, planning my Birthday, and Mothers day!**

**By the way.. happy late Bday to me! :D it was the day before Mother's Day wooo lol so yeah anywayysss lemme talk bout the story (for those that care)**

**I FELT SOOOOO STUPID AFTER TYPING THIS UP! In my composition book Rin's new friend was Teto! And after going over it and typing it not till the last page did I notice my mistake! TETO DIED! Omg I feel like such an idiot lol x.x so I had to redo that entire section aghhhh! AND -IMPORTANT- changes have been made to Chapter Five- New Beginnings Miku's personality has been changed! cuz i have already used her so i ended up changing bits of that chap :P so yeah**

**But anyways enjoy the story and be expecting more updates :) expecially since it's towards the end of the school year! Just during final week though I'll be busy as heck so no updates during then! So…**

**ENJOY THE STORY :D *FINALLY* Lol**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own _Uglies_ by _Scott Westerfeld nor do i own Vocaloid :[_**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! READ ABOVE AN! CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE TO A PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter Seven-**

**Torture Begins**

**(Rin's POV)**

I locked my vision on the ground, trying to avoid as much eye-contact as possible. It's kind of a prey survival-tactic. 'Don't make eye-contact with the predator.' Well, in this case … the predator_s_. It's _that_ sort of thing.

I stood there motionless as the teacher began to introduce me, something that I myself should have done, but I think she caught on to _just_ how nervous I really was and saved me the trouble. The introduction, although short and brief, seemed like an eternity in my mind. My hands threatened to sweat off my arms as I stood there.

My hearing also seemed to intensify. What _use_ to be just _whispers_ were now relentless shouts that threatened to dismantle my eardrums.

"Kagami-san, please take a seat." I jumped, shocked by how loud her voice was compared to earlier.

"O-okay …"

I glanced up, the first time looking anywhere other than the floor since entering, and inspected the room for a seat. The only one unoccupied was behind Len. For the first time I felt the need to thank Len for my life's sake. I grabbed my bag as I began to make my way towards the window seat.

I slumped in my chair as Len turned around to face me.

"Not so bad so far, huh?" he whispered.

I snorted, "No comment."

"Trust me; it's not as bad as you think." _Trust you? I just met you!_

I rolled my eyes and he smirked before he continued, "and if you _do_ need help feel free to ask."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Len." I grumbled as the teacher began the lesson for the day.

* * *

The concepts and the formulas were really confusing. I only learned one thing today in class:

_Algebra Sucks._

It didn't help at all that every freakin minute Len would turn around and say things like 'You sure you don't need help?' 'Oh, good job you got one right, but these are wrong' 'See, you gotta find the greatest common factor here and switch this over there, making this positive and that negative' and 'Rin, this is so easy! Don't you think?' _As if it was easy!_

I _did_ need help, but I wouldn't let him know that. It's a pride thing I guess.

I wanted to ask the teacher about a few problems, but whenever I would raise my hand students would start groaning and yelling at me to put my hand down. You can tell that they don't like Miss Yowane. I don't see why though, she's really sweet. They must know too because they keep going up every thirty seconds to ask for 'help' on their homework when clearly, they are just lazy.

But, yeah, so homework sucked. And also, Len is in all but two of my classes: French and Geography. So, I get at least an hour and a half of freedom!

_BRINGGGG!_

_Oh my GOSH! More freedom!_

I literally jumped out of my seat and bolted out of the door.

When I got out of the classroom I then realized I had no idea where to go. So of course, being the idiot that I am, I stood in the hallway while getting bumped by protesting students. I stayed dumbfounded until something hard hit my head.

"Ow!" I turned around to find my attacker.

"Hey," Len stood there with a large book in his hand, "don't leave class next time without your book, it'd be bad if you lost it." He explained as he handed me said object.

"Oops."

"Yup, anyways," he dug into his pocket and brought out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to me, "here's your schedule. It's the same as mine just about. But you'll need it just in case we get separated. Plus it has your locker combination on it." He pointed to the top of his schedule in reference and showed his combination. _46-16-32, huh? I mentally made a note to myself, just in case I would ever want to mess with him later on or something of the sort._

"Okay, thanks." I waved him off casually before heading away from him. Well, that is until he pulled me back.

"No, Rin. Art class is _this_ way."

I groaned. Art was _not_ one of my strong points. In fact, I sucked at drawing. One time someone mistook my giraffe for a Brachiosaurus!

"Can I have a different class?"

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"Your schedule is already official. I can't change it." Len stated as if that was obvious.

He _can't change it? It's _my_ schedule!_

"Fine. Take me to my deathbed! I don't care anymore!"

"Okay, it's this way."

* * *

~In Art Class~

_1/4_

_Dear Diary,_

_Art sucks._

_More than usual._

_Aren't we suppose to be like … drawing or something?_

'_Cause… we're not._

_The teacher keeps rambling on about shading and crap!_

_Anyway, better go before Len sees that I actually use this thing and his pridefulness and crap kicks in._

_Cya!_

_P.S. Len's Locker combination is 46-16-32 his locker is #92 :] mwhahaha_

_P.S.S. I'm bored SAVE ME!_

_Bye… for real.._

_Maybe.._

_No, but seriously, bye!_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Len asked while peeking over my shoulder.

I quickly shut my journal before he could catch a glimpse at what I was writing in, "Oh nothing. Just… taking notes on value."

"Right…"

"Anyways, shouldn't we be drawing?"

"Value is an important part of drawing."

"Yea, sure. Whatever, Len. Whatever helps you sleep at night. When will we get to the good stuff though?"

"Later."

"How much later?"

Len shrugged, "I don't know"

"Len! Rin! Stop flirting and pay attention!" The teacher stopped what she was doing at the board and scolded us, "Rin I'll let you off the hook, since you're new here, but Len you know better. Pay attention."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. _I hate school… it sucks. I hate Len _he_ sucks. Most importantly.. I hate Algebra and Art. Ughhhh._

I looked at the clock to fill some hope in my dreary life, but of course it just made everything worse. Only 5 minutes had passed in class and we had 40 minutes left to go. Quietly I pulled out a book from the bag to pass the time that I had gotten from Len's house without him noticing. It _seemed_ interesting, but we'll see about that.

I looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, and flipped open the cover of _Uglies_ by _Scott Westerfeld_.

* * *

_BRINGGGG!_

_Woah_! I quickly looked at the clock and notice all 40 minutes left in class had gone by. I was on page 53 of the book. I folded the edge of the book and stored it back inside of my bag… This book was a keeper.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Without even bothering to look I started talking "What is it, Len?"

"Len? Sorry Rin-chan, but I don't think I'm your twin. No matter how much I wish I was, because that'd be so cool to be your twin. I mean I've always wanted one."

I turned around to only find Shion, Kaito.

I sighed, "I told you we're not twins."

"oh, yeah sorry. You're _adopted."_ He smirked at me, it seemed like he was just trying to get on my nerves.

"Yeah.. sure whatever. Anyway… do you know what happened to Len?"

"Your twin? He's in Biology right now."

"oh," _He left without me?_ I quickly set down my backpack and whipped my schedule out. I have…. French. The class Len doesn't have with me … crap. "do you know where the French room is?"

"Yeah. It's down the hall take a right, go down the _other_ hall and it'll be the very last door on the right. Room 203."

"Kay thanks!" I waved him off and sped-walked down the direction he told me to go.

* * *

Soon enough, I ended up in front of the doors to _French 1_. I was actually quite excited for French I had always wanted to learn it, but you know, home alone and such. So never went to school.

The moment I opened the doors… pure chaos. Everyone had their phone out, or any other electronic that could be named and were totally goofing off. The teacher didn't seem to care. In fact… I think he was asleep.

I went over the middle row of desks and sat behind someone with blue-greenish hair. They were in long locks on both sides. She wore a light gray outfit with teal trimmings and highlights. As I was sitting behind her I noticed she had her headphones in and was munching on a leek.

I set my binder and book bag to the side of my desk before pulling out my new-found book.

No more than 20 seconds of reading I noticed the tealette looking at me.

"You like Yellow, huh?"

Without missing a beat I joined in, "Yeah! It's my favorite color! It's awesome!"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Miku!"

"I'm Rin!" I smiled at my instant companion, who knew that such a simple question could form an instant bond.

She took her headphones out of her ear and put away her iPod before continuing, "So did you change classes, or did you transfer here?"

"Oh, I transferred here I wasn't really going to school at all before. So I kind of just started going."

"Oh, so who made you do that?"

Oh.. a … er a friend of mine." I had to resist gagging on considering _Len_ the creeping pervert a 'friend'.

"Ah cool, so your parents…? They didn't…?"

I instantly felt a pit form in my stomach, but I refused to let that get in the way, "They aren't with me anymore so I kind of live with my friend now."

Miku's face instantly changed, knowing she hit a sore spot, "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

I smiled reassuringly, "It's okay. It'd be kind of creepy if you knew."

Miku and I shared a quick laugh before she continued, "So what about your friends' parents? They didn't do anything?"

I tried to think about it, I really didn't know anything about Len's family… "Umm, I'm not really sure; I've never met them before."

"Ahhh, okay." Miku took a quick bite of her leek before continuing, "So who is this friend of yours?"

"They're a childhood friend of mine." I quickly lied, _great way to start off a friendship, Rin! "_So who is the teacher?"

"That's Mr. Boutin. We sometimes learn stuff in his class, but usually we just have 'free days'. It's weird though, when he does teach us we learn a lot. How? No idea. It's cool though! Oh! He also has an awesome French accent, he actually grew up in France, so we actually have a legit teacher."

"Wow awesome! Usually Language teachers suck."

"I know! It's cool because we know that we're actually learning the right stuff."

Miku then proceeded to finish off the rest of her leek, then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's all gone."

"You must like leeks a lot to be eating them raw like that."

"Of course I do! But I just like food in general."

"Me too!" I couldn't miss this chance, I mean come on. Food's like the greatest subject in the world!

"Food's amazing!" Miku must have thought that same thing as me, because she seemed pretty into it like I was.

"I know, right?"

By the end of class, all we had talked about was:

Food, music, and guys.

Best friend so far? I think so.

Once the bell rang we were both pretty upset, but we swore to sit next to each other at lunch. Thank goodness that lunch is only one period away. So far school's not so bad since I met Miku… Crap never caught her last name!

* * *

Once I pulled out my schedule all my happiness faded away. _NOOOOOOOO Geography!_

I sighed as I swung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way to room 104.

Once I had found the room, it was totally different from French… complete silence. I scanned the room for Len. I ended up finding Len and Miku, both sitting at total different ends of the room. Len made a toothy smile when I looked at him, but I ended up sitting by Miku instead.

Len seemed pretty shocked I had someone else I knew, like he was expecting me to be some kind of friendless anti-social person. Guess I proved him wrong.

"Hey!" Miku greeted me happily, "I had no idea we had this class together!"

"Me either, now Geography won't be half bad anymore!"

"Don't press your luck, Mr. Honne makes this class 100x worse than it needs to be."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea he makes us take notes all the time and gives us loads of homework, but don't worry he doesn't even care what we do in the class as long as it's not loud talking. So we'll work together!"

"Good, because Geography is my worse subject ever."

"It's easy, just boring"

"And that's the hard part! Staying awake!"

Miku giggled before facing the front of class, "We better pull of out our stuff if we don't want him to get mad, because trust me it's awful. He gets pissed off really easy too!"

The rest of _that_ class ended up in us whispering and giggling the entire period and the occasional glances from Len.

Once the class ended I needed no help from my schedule to know where to go next. IT'S LUNCH TIME!

* * *

**(Len POV)**

I ran to catch up to Rin, only to find her talking to Miku. I sighed and decided to head to lunch by myself, this seem to be the exact same thing that happened with Teto when we were younger, she started talking to someone new and then completely forgot about me.

I shouldn't have brought Rin to school, then she wouldn't have befriended Miku.

I mentally slapped myself for being so selfish.

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

As me and Miku headed to the lunch table I noticed Len sitting four spots away from me and talking to his friends. Next to him I also saw Kaito and some other guy who I hadn't seen yet, but I swore that I would start talking to him soon … no matter what.

* * *

**Ohhhhh Who is Rin seeing? :o Read next time to find out! And also if you didn't read the top AN then lemme say this again I am sooooo sorry for not updating :o and I wish I had made this chap longer in my composition, but I didn't so your just gonna have to wait another week for chapter 8 xD lol so Yeah :P oh and this chap makes all my friends laugh cuz Mr. Boutin is really my french teacher and he ALWAYS falls asleep during class xD lol**


	12. Love Struck! Enter Mikuo!

**WOOO trying to update weekly so we shall see how that goes xD lol but before I begin if u didn't see that I had made changes way back in Chapter 5 u may wanna go check that out. Basically just changed Miku's part and such so she could fit her current role which is Rin's BFF :P so yeah**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-**

**Love Struck! Enter Mikuo!**

**(Rin's POV)**

I leaned over and whispered into Miku's ear, "hey, who's that sitting next to Len?"

"Who? Him? That's Kaito."

"No, no! On the _other_ side of Len."

Miku looked all around Len, as if I was imagining the boy next to him and she didn't see anything. After awhile of looking, she finally realized who I was talking about, "Ooooooh! _Him?_" she questioned while gesturing to the same guy I had asked about, "that's Mikuo, Aka my idiotic older brother."

I frowned; I mean I was _checking out_ my new friend's brother. How awkward!

"Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, you know, just wondering." Well, that _was_ the truth. I was just wondering who that hot guy was.

I sighed and took a mouthful of my sandwich, as I stared at my new-founded friend's untouchable brother.

"Hey, earth to Rin!" Miku said, as she began to wave her free hand in front of my gaze, "You alright?"

Suddenly noticing what I had been doing, I felt my face heat up and quickly muttered a response, "I-I'm just f-fine…"

Miku eyed me suspiciously before returning her attention back towards her half-eaten meal.

Things between me and Miku suddenly got quiet; I started to cringe as thoughts fled into my mind. Did she catch me looking at him? Oh my gosh, how embarrassing! Does she think I'm weird? I felt my face flush as these things crossed my mind.

I snuck a peek at Miku, to see if she was looking at me or not, but she was too busy with her lunch to notice me. I don't know if I should be happy or concerned with this.

"Hey Rin!" I poked my head up at the sound of my name, as my eyes locked onto Len's, "Come over here real quick!" He cheered out, as he patted his hand on the free seat next to him.

Gratefully, I picked up what was left of my lunch and moved over to Len's side.

I slid over into the vacant seat, that Mikuo was previously seated in. Now he was directly across from me.

"So…" Len began.

I looked at him as if he was insane, "What?" He must have _something_ to say. After all he was the one who just so happened to invite me over, literally two seconds ago.

"I just wanted to introduce you to a few people," Len stated, "This is Kaito," he explained as he gestured over on his left to the teen, "He's in a higher grade than us, but he still hangs out with us anyway."

I groaned, "We already met." I stated simply, trying to avoid details.

Len glanced at me then towards the blue-haired teen, "When?"

I was about to speak up, but Kaito beat me to it, "I met your twin in the halls earlier during first period."

Len looked over at me, puzzled, "W-what? We're not-"

I cut him off and sighed, "Don't waste your breath, I've explained this to him already. He doesn't get it."

Kaito looked at me and winked, "No, I get it. You're the _adopted_ one." I mentally groaned.

Len decided to shrug it off and continue with the introductions, "So this is Mikuo, Mikuo this is Rin." He demonstrated as he pointed to each said person.

"Hey, I've heard about you a ton from Len before, it's cool that I get to meet you." I looked at Len baffled, before I decided to respond to Mikuo.

"N-nice to meet you." I stammered.

Len then turned to the last person, who completed their small group, "And this is Ted," he said as he indicated who the red head was … He looked a bit familiar, but I decided not to dread on it.

* * *

For the remainder of lunch, I pretty much stayed at the guy's side of the table. Miku ended up coming up later and sitting with us, turns out she didn't catch me at all staring at her brother. She said that she had family matters on her mind and was sorry for not talking too much.

After lunch I reached into my bag to find my schedule. Knowing that it'd take me awhile to find it, I just set all of my belongings down and started to dig through my backpack.

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

Once lunch finished, I caught Rin hurrying a bit faster than usual to go to her next class. I was about to follow her when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and greeted him, "Hey, Mikuo."

"Hey, just a quick question," Mikuo gave me a long stare that made me feel uneasy, "what are your feelings towards Rin?" If that question didn't throw me off a bit, then nothing else would.

I observed him carefully, trying to figure out his intentions before I would answer. Who knows, one wrong slip of the mouth everything could come tumbling down. After all, this is the guy who I've told the most about Rin over the past years.

I was about to speak when Mikuo started talking again, "And before you say 'we are just friends' think your words over carefully. I've heard you talk about this girl for years, with no communication from her at all and then she suddenly shows up on your doorstep? You must feel something for her."

I opened and then closed my mouth, I was about to say we were just friends. That is all she thinks of me … _right?_ I sighed before looking at Mikuo and responding, "There's nothing between me and Rin at all. We're only friends. I have no feelings for her either."

Mikuo studied my features for a split second before he went on, "You're positive?"

I hesitated a bit before answering back, "Yeah."

He slightly smiled before he asked a question that really made me stop in my tracks, "Are you saying that if I wanted to make Rin mine, then you'd have no objections against it?"

I knew that Rin didn't even know who I was, and that fact alone was enough reason for me not to chase after her; even after all of these unknown years we had spent together. But if I did tell him that I didn't care, then that would totally ruin my chances of getting together with Rin. Ever. I looked at Mikuo straight into his eyes before giving him my response.

…

…

…

**

* * *

**

**(Miku's POV)**

I quickly scanned my surrounding before spotting Rin. She was reaching into her backpack, searching for something.

"Rin!" I hollered out a bit too loud, Rin's overly large bow twitched as she bobbed her head up from her orange-colored backpack. Once she spotted me she waved enthusiastically.

"Heya Miku!" Rin called back just as enthusiastic as she had waved. I strolled over to where she was.

"Guess what!" I exclaimed grinning widely, "I found out from Len, we have next period together!" A smile began to form on Rin's face.

"Awesome! What class it is? I can't find my schedule anywhere," she quickly zipped up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder.

"We have study hall next! Come on! I'll show you!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother heading for us, I hastened my pace.

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

Once Miku and I entered the room it was the exact same thing as French class.

_Chaos_.

Oh look at that, we even have the same teacher.

It turns out that everyone I knew was also in that class.

Including Mikuo.

The moment I looked at him he smiled at me and waved. Miku on the other hand, decided for us to sit on the opposite side of the room. I looked over at Mikuo and shrugged, he rolled his eyes at his sister in return.

Miku sat down and I followed her in suit. I took one last look at Mikuo before turning my attention over to Miku. "Kay, so what's up?"

Miku grinned as she started in to a long story, which would probably take all period.

* * *

Yup, I was right. I thought, moments before the bell rang, signaling the period was over.

I looked once more into my backpack in hopes of find my schedule.

I still couldn't find it, but Miku informed me that Len would probably know what class I had next.

* * *

Len ended up telling me that I had Biology next and offered to walk me to class. I was about to accept when Mikuo offered instead. I looked between Len and Mikuo, not sure what to do. Len hesitated for a bit before allowing Mikuo to take me. His reason?

Mikuo was the only person I knew who had this class with me.

The short walk to Biology was no short of awkward.

Awkward silence.

Awkward Stares.

Awkward all around.

I was glad when we entered Biology, because some of the chat would make things less awkward.

Well, that is until Mikuo asked me if he could talk to me after school.

Other than that though, Class seemed to go by pretty fast. Except for the fact, that the teacher scares the heck out of me and apparently everyone else too.

* * *

I was mentally and physically worn out from the day. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that we had one period left, and that it wasn't a class that I was half-bad at.

English

When I walked into the room alongside with Miku, everything seemed pretty quiet.

Most of the students were either whispering, or just flat out sleeping on their desks.

Miku went ahead and sat me next to her as she took the desk to the left of it.

All silence was disrupted as the teacher walked into the room.

Choruses of, "Meiko!" "Meiko-sensei" and "Mama Meiko!" rang out. I looked at Miku to ask what was going on, but she had left me and went up to give the teacher a hug, before returning to her desk.

I looked at Miku as if she asked me if Pokémon were real, "What's going on?"

Miku smirked in response, "This happens every day, Meiko is our favorite teacher. No one calls her by her surname though. If you do, it's kind of weird."

I looked at the students surrounding the teacher and shrugged. Miku spoke up again, "Trust me you'll like her. She acts more like a mom than a teacher. Plus she's just funny all around."

I nodded my head slowly, as I tried to imagine a teacher fitting all the categories that Miku had put this one in.

Things didn't match at all.

I leaned back into my chair as I retrieved my book from my bag and continued reading where I had left off this morning, until the clamor died down.

Once it did the teacher walked straight up to my desk, without me noticing, and slammed her hands down on my desk as hard as she could. Which resulted in, scaring the crap out of me and my book clattering onto the floor.

She glared at me before she started yelling, "What are you doing reading an unassigned book in my class!" I looked over at Miku for help, but she only winked at me.

Miku's such a liar… This teacher's scary.

"WELL?" the teacher looked furious as she continued.

I gulped and cowered in fear, I could feel my face burning up.

The teacher than began to chuckle softly, I thought I misheard it until she started roaring with laughter, as did the rest of the class.

Including Miku.

I looked around the class, in confusion. What had I done that was so funny?

Meiko roared out between her hysterical laughter, "PFFT! D-did you see her f-face! That was p-priceless!" she then stopped for a few moments for her laughter to die down, as well as the rest of the class.

I was still terrified out of my life, until Meiko whispered in my ear, "Welcome to 7th period English."

I swiftly turned around in my seat, as Meiko walked towards the teacher desk and pulled out the Teacher's Edition Literature book. When we made eye contact she winked at me and smiled.

I then turned to Miku for an explanation, but she was still roaring in laughter. As was the rest of the class.

"Okay class! Settle down! Turn to page 958 in your textbooks and we'll continue reading Romeo and Juliet." The class than grew silent and clatters of books rang throughout the classroom.

I silently reached for a Literature book and grabbed the abandoned _Uglies_ book on the floor.

…

I still am not sure whether I'll enjoy this class or not.

* * *

After school Mikuo came up to me and tapped on my shoulder, "Hi, Mikuo." I greeted as best I could manage.

Mikuo only smiled at me before speaking, "Hey, how would you like it, if we went out to lunch together this weekend?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! :D and be proud of me xD I finally updated within a week!**

**Yayyyy meee xD lol**


	13. Issues!

**SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! Look forward to updates tho in the next week :D**

**Cuz that's when SUMMER starts! YAYYY SO GLAD SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVERRR WOOOO :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine-**

**Issues**

**(Rin's POV)**

_1/8_

_Dear Diary,_

_The week at school has FINALLY come to an end._

_I cannot even express my joy! _

_Len seems to be happy too, probably because of what I had done on Friday fff—_

_You know how I wrote down Len's combination? Well yeah, I used it to my advantage _

_Who wouldn't?_

_Boy, did he have a surprise when he opened up his locker!_

_It basically went like this:_

_Len: Okay, Rin. Go ahead to class. I need to get something out of my locker._

_Me: u-uhm. Can I just wait for you? I still don't know the school very well .._

_Len: But you know where 1__st__ period is, it's right down the hall._

_Me: Y-yeah… but… uh I just don't feel comfortable going by myself yet._

_Len: Okay, hang on then. _

_.._

…

_Len: GYAH! RIN!_

_Well .. Let's just say Len didn't find the whole water balloon idea as funny as Miku and I did. :) _

_Yeah! It was hysterical! You shoulda seen his face! Haha _

_

* * *

_

I glanced at Miku who had intruded on my Diary and started writing in it with her own sky-blue pen. I shrugged it off and scribbled down my response.

* * *

_Miku… I don't think a diary can actually … well… SEE!_

_Well, you know what I mean, so it doesn't really matter! But at lunch though it was kinda … akward with Len there._

_It's spelled 'awkward' _

_Pffft who cares?_

… _I do…_

…

_Why are we writing all this down anyway?_

… _memories?_

_Hmm… very trueeee!_

_When are we gonna play Super Smash bros. anyway?_

_Oh yeah! NOWWWW! I DECLARE WAR!_

_PS: I call Pikachu!_

_I call Zelda!_

_

* * *

_

I slammed my pen down on the desk and shut my journal as Miku and I raced to the TV downstairs.

Len stared at us as if we were psycho, which might I add, we are. "What wrong? You guys okay?"

I glared at Len as I grabbed a GameCube controller, "SSBB, now."

"OHHH! I call Pikachu!" Len announced.

"Too late, Rin already called it." Miku grinned, ever since it slipped that Len and I shared the same house, she demanded to come over on Wednesday. And because of that, we ended up playing SSBB. Which resulted in me and Len fighting over our favorite character.

"Where was I when this happened?"

I looked at Len and spoke up, "Umm … where were you a minute ago?"

"Taking care of YOUR cat."

"Well, there you go. That's where you were." I smirked at Len and took my place in front of the couch on the floor.

Len grumbled as he took the remaining controller and sat behind me on the couch.

Miku piped in, "So! What should we do today?"

I thought about it for merely a second before answering, "Brawl and no teams. Set the comp. on level 9 difficulty, time on 10 minutes."

Len piped up behind me, "Wow, Rin. I think I'll enjoy seeing the computer beat you up, as me and Miku have our own fight."

I rolled my eyes and grinned as I placed the cursor over Pikachu, "You're just in a sour mood because you're stuck with Link."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Guys!" Miku cleared her throat as she made all the adjustments, "Where should we battle?"

"Hyrule-"

"Battlefield-"

I whipped around and glared at Len, "HYRULE TEMPLE, LEN!"

"No way! That place is way too big!"

"Well the place you're choosing is too small!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes! And plus, melee stages beat brawl's any day!"

Len shot a glare at me, "You got Pikachu, ATLEAST let me choose the stage!"

"No way! You got Pikachu last time anyway!"

"HOW ABOUT THE GUEST CHOOSES THE STAGE!"

Len and I turned to look at Miku sitting across the room; apparently she just wanted to play. Last time she let us go on for half an hour.

Miku spoke up, "And Rin, you've got that date later tonight, so we don't have enough time to play to begin with."

I sighed in agreement and turned back to face the TV.

Len replied, "You're right… go ahead and choose."

"Alright!" Miku grinned widely as she placed her cursor over the last stage I would ever choose.

"NO!" I tried to speak up in time.

"NO MIKU! _ANYTHING_ BUT THAT STAGE!" Well … at least Len and I agree on _something_.

We both groaned in annoyance as Miku clicked on _Yoshi's Island._

Miku giggled in happiness as Len leaned down to my level and started whispering comments into my ear:

"Wow, do you think she just did this to annoy us? Or does she really likes this?"

I stretched up my neck, while still keeping my eye on the screen, "Maybe a mixture of both? Anyway, how about we tag team on her. I hate this stage."

"Agreed." Len positioned himself back up on the couch as we both started attacking Miku's character, while ignoring the computer.

* * *

Me and Len groaned after a long ten minutes of torture on Yoshi's Island.

Who ended up winning?

Miku …

Me and Len were so focused on Miku the entire time that the computer kept killing us.

Somehow Miku ended up winning, along with Captain Falcon in 2nd

And Len and I tied for last.

… ughhh

"Great going," Len said, sarcasm dripping heavily in his voice, "if you hadn't put that computer so high, we would had her."

I grumbled, "Shut up."

All of the sudden, Miku screamed.

"Miku! What's wrong?" Len and I said in synch, but I paid no mind.

"You need to get ready for your date!"

I groaned, "It's not a date."

"Yes it is, even if it's with that idiot brother of mine. Now hurry upstairs and change. I'll be up soon to do your hair!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked up the stairs, "No need to Miku." I entered my room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**(Miku's POV)**

I quickly started to gather the controllers up, so I could hurry up to where Rin was.

"Don't bother." Len stated from behind.

I turned to face him, "You sure? I mean … I'm a guest here I think it's only right if I cleaned a mess I helped to make."

Len sighed heavily, "That's not what I meant. Don't bother helping Rin. After all, it's just a retarded date. She can do her hair herself."

I felt a grin form on my face, "Ooooo, is little Lenny jealous?"

Len's face instantly paled… _jackpot_. I decided to further his jealous, in hopes of getting the two together… I mean it's so _obvious_ he likes her!

"Its okay, Len, don't worry. It's not like they'll do anything _major._ They may kiss once or twice, but nothing serious." Len face flushed even more, if possible and I grinned and turn my back to him, in hopes on concealing my smile.

"K-kiss?"

"Yeah, that _is_ what couples do anyway. And if things go according to plan for my brother, they'll end up a couple by the end of the night."

I wish I could have seen his face when I had said that, because all I heard was him mumble, "I got to finish the dishes. See you later, Miku."

I turned to watch him leave and hid my smile, as I bent back over to finish picking the game up.

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

The second the doorbell rang, I hurried to put on my makeup and most common accessory, my bow.

When I had finished, I raced down stairs and met up with Mikuo, who in turn smiled at me.

"Len! Miku! See you guys later!"

"Bye, Rin have fun! And Mikuo be nice to my friend!" Miku yelled over the music playing from Yoshi's Story that was currently playing on the Wii.

I looked up at Mikuo and he rolled his eyes sarcastically in response, "Don't worry about me, and worry more about yourself. You know how clumsy you can be when you're alone."

I looked over at Len and smiled at him, "Len! I said bye! It'd be nice for you to respond"

…

_No response …_

I sighed, "Len."

Len murmured some kind of response, that I was unable to hear.

I decided to try once more, "G_oodbye." _

Len grunted and continued to face the screen that showed a small Blue Yoshi being carried off to Bowser's Tower.

Miku frowned at the site and turned towards me, "Oh, don't mind him. He just has some issues that he personally needs to work on." I don't know exactly what Miku meant by that, but Len seemed to know. He whipped his head towards Miku and glared at her. She giggled in response to his action, "anyways, be safe Rin."

I nodded and exited the house alongside Mikuo.

* * *

**Mal: Well, short chapter, but something is better than nothing, right? :)So make sure to REVIEW and such o_o Cuz yeah xD I need motivation to get through Final Week :(**

**Len: You should be studying, how can you expect to do good on your exams when u haven't studied at ALL and 2 of your finals are TOMORROW!**

**Mal: … I … u-uh…**

**Rin: .. Len's right. You **_**really**_** should be studying instead of this**

**Mal: But i.. D:**

**Len: Yeah you're prolly gonna fail these tomorrow… I bet you don't even know what Exams you have on Tuesday!**

**Mal: … uh… Art and Biology? :(**

**Len: On Wednesday?**

**Mal: … idk *cries in corner***

**Rin: .. sigh… anyway don't forget to review! Even if it's as vague as "Good Chapter" **

**Len: Yeah … we really don't care, something is better than nothing right?**


	14. Lack of Concentration

**aren't I awesome xD I just updated AGAIN HAH! IN UR FACES FOR THOSE OF U WHO THOUGHT I'D TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE! :) But yeah … listening to Skeleton Life by Rin *sigh* I love this song haven't heard it in AGES :D and I just now remembered y I loved it so much *grins*anyways~ it's SUMMERRR WOOOOO! *Dances* sucks for Rin and Len tho HAH! It's only winter for them 8)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-**

**Lack of Concentration**

**(Len's POV)**

I heaved out a sigh and turned towards Miku, who yet again, managed to kill another Yoshi … this time a yellow one. "Miku, is there any _other_ game you want to play?"

Miku frowned once again at the sight of the poor Yoshi who was sent off to Bowser's Castle, "I guess… What other games do you have?"

I went through my head thinking of maybe a multiplayer game we could play, "Well, we could play on the Xbox instead. I have Rock Band, so we could both play?"

Miku squealed in delight as she ran over to the Wii console and shut it off instantly, just as I began to get off of the couch to go find the disk for Rock Band.

* * *

"Y'know, Len, don't stress yourself to put the difficulty on Expert next time, when clearly you can't play expert," Miku suggested as she sent a smirk my way, as I failed for the umpteenth time in the past several songs that we had played.

I rolled my eyes to this. Usually, I would be acing and blowing through the guitar solos with ease, but today I couldn't concentrate at all….

'_It's okay, Len, don't worry. It's not like they'll do anything major. They may kiss once or twice, but nothing serious.' _

I grumbled as I pushed the thought that kept intruding into my mind further back. It kept replaying in my head like a broken record.

'… _They may kiss once or twice…'_

'…_once….'_

'_or twice….'_

I groaned in frustration, as I gripped the plastic guitar in my hand harder, and strummed down with more force than necessary. It was none of my business what she does with Mikuo… at all. So why would it keep nagging at me?

"Awww! Len! Look what you did!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention towards the screen, revealing we had failed at 99%...

How was that even possible?

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

Nervously, I snuck a glance at Mikuo, who in turn looked down at me and smiled. I looked towards the ground and blushed.

I couldn't believe it; I was on my very first date… _ever_. I wonder if he thinks of it as a date too … my face must have turned a bright crimson, because it instantly grew a lot hotter than it was before.

"Are you cold, Rin?"

I shook my head and continued looking at the ground, in fear of blushing if I were to look at him in the face again.

The walk was quiet for the most part, but it was a calming silence, not the creepy awkward silence that we had back on my first day of school.

Mikuo held the door open for me as we walked into a small café, adorned with old knickknacks and the aroma of milky hot chocolate filling our senses. He seated me down at a small table for two by the window, to enjoy the snowflakes creating a light, white blanket of snow on the earth.

* * *

Mikuo returned soon, after I was seated, carrying two mugs filled with hot chocolate. He sat down and handed me one of the mugs.

"So," Mikuo began, pausing to take a sip of the sweet beverage, "I'd like to get to know you better, Rin. What made you transfer to our school in the first place?"

"Ughh.. don't get me started," Mikuo chuckled a bit, amused by my response. Causing me to blush at how quick I had responded, "Well… Len's probably told you a bit of the details, so I guess I can fill you in on the rest. What has he told you so far?"

He leaned back in his chair, reclaiming all of the details Len had presented to him before speaking, "He's told me that currently you are residing with him, due to some circumstances, which he failed to mention. That's pretty much it though."

I took a long sip of my drink and placed my chin in both of my palms, "Yeah… that's basically it, I guess," I said, trying to avoid the direction the conversation was heading. I still wasn't too comfortable mentioning what had happened back there, better to keep it safe hidden in the dark, right?

"So what do you think of our school so far?"

"It's pretty nice," I stated simply, smiling, "It's always fun to meet new people, even though I could always go without the whole homework thing, you know?" Mikuo and I shared a quick laugh.

"You know, Rin, you're pretty cute when you smile like that," My cheeks burned red and Mikuo just smiled at me, "Len always had talked about you, but he _definitely _understated how cute you were."

By now my entire face was burning as I struggled for words, "I-is that so? I never knew he talked about me."

"Yeah, all the time. Especially growing up, all I ever heard was _'Rin this', 'Rin that'._ He really adored you when we were younger."

My face continued to burn, but I don't know if it was from Mikuo's compliments or rather from the fact that Len always talked about me. It was still pretty hard to soak in though, considering how apparently we knew each other growing up; it was a difficult thing to keep in mind, when I didn't remember a thing about him.

I struggled for words, not really know how to respond to that. I mean what _would_ I say? Luckily, Mikuo changed the conversation, "You ready to go?"

I looked down in the mug and realized all of its contents were gone. I nodded my head and stood up from the cozy seat.

Mikuo held my hand as we exited the café. Somehow, I didn't blush or anything, it just felt normal. But at the same time it didn't feel right…

I pushed the thought back further into my head, coming to the conclusion that it was just because his hand was much colder than mine.

For the remaining two hours, time practically flew by. Our date was just hanging out, which is what I had wanted. So we walked around town a bit, whispering comments to each other every now and then, as we passed by a store that was worth mentioning.

* * *

Mikuo flashed a grinned at me as he let go of my hand when we stopped in front of my house. He walked me up onto the porch and kissed my forehead, "See you Monday, Rin. I had a great time with you."

It had barely registered to me that he was already gone by the time I reached for the doorknob and welcomed the warmth emitting from inside.

* * *

**(Len's POV) **

So … here I am. Watching Miku play Yoshi's Story _again_. She ended up giving up on me in Rock Band so I decided to just let her play whatever she wanted to. So I'm stuck … with _this_. It's been nearly three hours since Rin left and she still hasn't returned, I'm starting to get a little worried about her.

"Len, don't worry. Her and Mikuo may just be having a _good time_ and are taking a bit longer." Miku said, practically answering my thoughts. I didn't even want to think of what Miku meant by a 'good time'. Ever since Rin's left she's been saying the littlest things just to get on my nerves.

"I wasn't worrying." I lied, trying to cover up.

"Liar." Miku stated, reading my thoughts _again_.

"Whatever."

"Len, chill. I bet Rin will waltz right through your front door in a couple of moments."

The moment she said that, Rin did _in fact_ unlock the front door, with the key I had given her, and walked inside …

I am completely convinced, either:

Miku is psychic

Or just psycho

I think I'm just going to go with the latter.

"Rin~!" Miku squealed with delight, abandoning her game and rushing over to the blonde, literally bombarding her with questions.

Rin glanced over at me and sent a pleading look, obviously telling me to save her from Miku. I grinned and walked over to where she was, "Hey Miku, I think it's best if you should go home now. It's getting late, plus your brother is already home."

Miku frowned for a moment, "Aw, well, tell me on Monday! Kay Rin?"

Rin nodded her head, "Okay, I will."

Miku smiled at me before leaving, "Well, bye guys. Have fun! … but not _too_ much fun." She winked at me and giggled before exiting the house.

Rin face twisted into confusion, "What's she mean by that?"

"N-nothing! She's just … being Miku…" I answered, practically mumbling the last bit.

Rin nodded, although obviously not believing me. But she let it slide, and that's all that mattered.

Rin sighed from exhaustion and plopped on the couch, gladly accepting Yorokobi as she jumped onto her lap.

I turned off the Wii, set the TV to regular television and took a spot next to Rin.

"So …" Rin started.

"So…" I echoed, feeling kind of stupid not having anything to say.

"How was your day?" Rin's face scrunched up, she probably felt as stupid as I did for sucking at small talk.

"Good. Yours?"

"It was … good …" I looked over at Rin and noticed her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. I just hoped it wasn't from what Miku had mentioned.

I picked up the remote and started scrolling through the channels, hoping to find something that would spark some interest.

"W-wait! Stop!" Rin told me.

"What's wrong?"

"C-can we watch that?"

"Watch what?" I questioned looking at the screen. Then my mouth curved into a grin, as some memories flooded back, "Animal Planet?" Rin nodded her head.

Even though Rin had changed a lot from when I had last seen her when we were kids, I guess she really hasn't changed her interests. As kids, Rin had always had an undying passion for animals, no matter what animal it was. Even if it was a spider. She was always fascinated by them. The only things she would never go by were roaches and wasps, but Yorokobi always took care of those, so she never had to worry.

"Please, Len?" I laughed under my breath and pressed 'okay' on the remote, as _It's Me or the Dog_ came on, "What's so funny?"

I smiled at Rin and answered, "It's just that you really haven't changed at all. You'd always make us watch this channel every time we hung out at my house."

"O-oh." Rin frowned, unable to reclaim the memory.

I frowned at the sight and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, Rin, you'll remember someday."

Rin only looked straight forward and nodded, not bothering to fix her hair.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Len! Len!" a young Rin with her bow a skewed, ran over to her best friend shielding an unknown object in her arms from any harm._

"_Rin, what's wrong?" Len asked her as she came to a stop in front of him._

_Rin had come over that day to play with Len, a usual every day routine, and they were in the park not too far away from his house. They were _supposed_ to be playing hide and seek, but Rin gave up her hiding spot when she came running full speed towards an unsuspecting Len._

"_Look!" Rin unclasped her hands and laying there was a dead sparrow, "He needs to go to the vet now, Len!"_

_Len frowned at the sight, "Rin…" he started, not sure how he should tell her, "it's too late."_

"_What do you mean? He's sick, Len! We need to take care of him!" Rin nearly shouted out, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. _

"_It's… it's dead … It's too late." Len regretted saying that, because the second he did, tears spilled over the ten year-old, Rin's, eyes._

"_It can't be too late! We've got to help him!" She begged, tears now staining her face._

_Once Len had finally managed to convince her to put the bird down and go wash her hands, they went back to Len's house, tears still falling out of the young girl's cerulean eyes._

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

I looked over at Rin, who was starting to doze off after watching at _least_ three back-to-back episodes. I yawned; causing Rin to yawn as well as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

I glanced over at the clock on top of the VCR reading 12:46 am

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

I woke up feeling more rested than usual. That is… until I came face-to-face with a sleeping Len. I felt my face heat up a bit, as I noticed he was leaning on my shoulder. Well … 'a bit' would be an understatement. I wasn't really sure what to do, get up or just fall back asleep. I _was_ still super tired, but I doubt I would be able to sleep knowing that Len's right by me. And if I got up, then he'd wake up and it'd be awkward if that happened, yeah, '_Oh, hey, Len. You sleep good last night?' _ah-hah … No. Let's not. So I decided to _not_ get up and just try to fall back asleep.

* * *

When I woke up for the second time, I noticed Len was missing. So I decided to go see what he was up to.

I looked _everywhere_, even upstairs, and I still couldn't find him. When I got downstairs though, I heard some muffled noises followed by, "AGH! Kanashimi! Stop it!" I glanced outside the window in the kitchen and spotted Len, with his Akita running away from him, as if he was going to be attacked or something.

When I went outside I glared at Len, "What are you doing to the poor dog?"

Len, who was soaking wet, only in shorts, and shivering like heck looked over at me, "Good morning to you too. I'm trying to give the dog a bath!"

"Are you insane! It's freaking winter," I stated, shivering myself as my bare feet started to turn numb in the snow, "that poor dog is going to freeze to death!"

Len looked at me as if I was crazy, "Thanks for worrying about me. And where do you expect me to bath him? He's too big to fit in the tub and he hates water!"

I looked at Len skeptically, "What kind of dog hates water?"

"An Akita!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, their breed is known for it."

I grinned widely, forgetting my shivering body, excited about the information I had received.

Len was shivering uncontrollably now, I don't blame him. It's freaking cold out here _and_ he's sopping wet, "Len, you should get inside."

Without hesitating, he nodded his head and grabbed a towel off of the ground and gladly wrapped himself in it, "What about Kanashimi?"

"I'll finish washing him." I said, not believing what had actually just come out of my mouth.

"You sure?"

"…Yeah. You just go inside and get dressed. It's too cold. You'll probably get hypothermia or somethin' if you stay out too long."

Len smiled a bit before he went inside.

I grabbed the protesting dog and rolled up my long sleeves, before I began to hose the shaking dog down free of all soapsuds.

* * *

Well, Len was right. This dog _hates_ water. He managed to get free from me multiple times, whining and shaking. The frigid temperature didn't help at all. After many failed attempts, I finally managed to grab a hold of him and finish hosing him down.

* * *

When I was done towel-drying him off I headed inside, with Kanashimi right on my heels. Len looked up from his plate off eggs and grinned, I gave him a small weary smile of my own.

"Thanks, Rin."

I nodded, not too sure what to make of the situation.

"You want some?"

"Food?"

Len laughed a bit before responding, "What else would I be talking about?"

"Of course I want some!"

Len grinned widely before getting up and retrieving an extra plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, then handed it to me, "Here."

"Thanks."

Len nodded before he finished the remaining scraps of food off of his plate, "So … uh, how was your date last night?"

"Good." I said, hoping he would drop the conversation. I really didn't want to talk about it in front of Len. It was kind of … embarrassing.

Len looked down before continue, his cheeks a bit flushed, "Did … Did you guys … kiss?"

I looked at Len with shock, how did he expect me to answer? Then again … if _Mikuo_ hadn't kissed me on my forehead and given me all those compliments and crud, then I'd have no problem answering no.

Len looked at me, waiting for my response.

"No … we er … didn't." I managed to choke out.

Len seemed relieved for some reason, but I ignored it.

* * *

The rest of breakfast was … awkward. All because of Len's nosiness, if he hadn't asked that, it'd be _way_ easier to talk to him now.

Len cleared his throat as he stood up from the table, "I'm going to go upstairs … see you later Rin."

I nodded my head as I watched him leave. Now that I think about Len _has_ been acting weird ever since yesterday …

I stood up to go put my dish in the sink and then slumped on the couch from exhaustion and glared at Kanashimi, "You're a butt load of hassle."

I then switched the Wii on and began to play _Pokémon Snap! _as Yorokobi hopped on my lap and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I had no idea why I was acting the way I was acting towards Rin. It was really beginning to annoy me. It ticked me off even _more_ how Mikuo had the guts to ask her out.

I walked over to my bedroom (now Rin's bedroom) and stared at some of the stuff in there.

I was really glad to have Rin back. I really began to think that I'd never talk to her again, since it'd been so long.

All of the sudden I hear Rin's scream from downstairs.

Without hesitating, I run downstairs to see what had happened, fearing the worst, "RIN WHAT'S WRONG?"

* * *

**Mal: Bwhaha I've updated :D so yeah! RxR! Plzzz :)**

**Len: Um … I didn't like this chap**

**Mal: of course u didn't :P cuz some1 is JEALOUS ^o^**

**Len: AM NOT!**

**Mal: ARE TOO!**

**Len: Just … review … **

**Mal: ooo~ So quick to change the subject aren't we? :) **

**Len: … s-shut up**


	15. Changes

**Mal: Yay! Chapter 11!**

**Len: … yay…**

**Mal: awww come on Len –nudgenudge- the more chapters that go by, the sooner u and Rin can be together! ^^**

**Len: …**

**Mal: stop playing the tough guy act :P u know very well that ur rejoicing inside**

**Rin: Hey guys!**

**Mal: Rin! :D How was ur kiss with Mikuo?**

**Len: -shoots glare at Mal-**

**Rin: W-what are you talking about?**

**Mal: you know what I mean –winkwink-**

**Rin: WE DID NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!**

**Len: … on with the chapter …**

**Rin: L-len!**

**Mal: mwhahaha :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Changes**

**(Rin's POV)**

"RIN WHAT'S WRONG?"

I look behind me and see Len racing down the stairs, as if there was a fire in the house.

"Len, Len! Look! It's Arcanine!" I shout out at him.

Len looked at the television screen and observed it carefully, as the overgrown dog-like Pokémon shook out the ambers from its fur.

Len looked at me before speaking, "Is that what the scream was for?"

I looked down, embarrassed, "I… er didn't mean to! But look how adorable he is!" I exclaim pointing towards the screen.

Len sighed and started to head back up the stairs.

I watched him for a moment before I spoke up, "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"Oh. Well … see you."

"Yeah."

I frowned, I mean it was _plainly_ obvious that Len was treating me differently. Even though I've only known him for a short amount of time, it wasn't _that_ hard to see the difference of his attitude towards me.

I let out a sigh and slouched against the couch.

* * *

**(Miku's POV)**

I turned to my older brother and put on the best pouting face I could manage. "But _whyyyy_ won't you tell me what happened!"

Mikuo turned towards me and sighed, "Because it's none of your business what I do in my personal life."

Well it was true. If I went on a date, I wouldn't tell him _anything_, "Yeah, but Rinny's my friend~! You _have_ to tell me!"

He turned back to the food on his plate before responding, "Then can't you wait until tomorrow? I assure you that her side of it will be more exciting to hear."

I glared at my brother in hopes of getting _some_ information from him, "I'd like to hear both sides of it."

"No, Miku."

"Why not?" I groaned in annoyance, "Wait, is this just because Len told you not to chase after Rin? Is _that_ why you won't tell me anything? Because I promise not to tell Len anything if you tell me!"

No response…

"By the way Mikuo, that was pretty low for you to go against your best friend."

No response …

"Fine! Be that way!" I turned away from him and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**(Mikuo's POV)**

I watched my younger sister go in the living room.

When I thought about it, I felt like an idiot for going against what Len said.

* * *

_Once lunch had finished I saw Len hurrying to catch up with his long lost friend, but I had some things I needed to discuss with him. I caught up with Len and tapped on his shoulder._

"_Hey, Mikuo." Len greeted as he turned around._

_I didn't want to beat around the bush so I just got straight to the point, "__"Hey, just a quick question, what are your feelings towards Rin?"_

_I noticed Len was about to speak, so I cut him off to get some things straight, "And before you say 'we are just friends' think your words over carefully. I've heard you talk about this girl for years, with no communication from her at all and then she suddenly shows up on your doorstep? You must feel something for her."_

_Len opened his mouth and then closed it, looking thoughtful all at the same time, "There's nothing between me and Rin at all. We're only friends. I have no feelings for her either."_

_I studied Len for a bit, trying to find a flaw in his answer, "You're positive?"_

_He hesitated a bit, but eventually answered, "Yeah."_

_I smiled before I continued with my motives, "Are you saying that if I wanted to make Rin mine, then you'd have no objections against it?_

…

_Len thought long and hard about it before he responded, "I'm sorry, Mikuo. But if you _do_ touch Rin in _any _way, I will have no problem taking you out myself."_

_I smiled at my best friend, "If you say so." And I walked away_

* * *

I picked up my cell phone and went through my contacts, before finding the number I was searching for.

I waited for someone to answer, as the phone continued to ring on the other line.

…

"Hey Ted."

…

"Yeah it's me."

…

"Well, you know that Rin girl?"

…

"… Yeah, that's the one."

…

"You know was well as I do that she had nothing to do with that."

…

"I know that you can't get over her death … she was your little sister… I understand."

…

"I just called because I wanted to ask you for a favor."

…

"Okay, I'll be over there soon."

… _click_

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

I shut off the Wii console and frowned, in a couple of hours I'd have to go to bed and then wake up for school. It was now around 6 o'clock and Len has yet to come out of his room.

Speaking of which, I was starving.

What's a girl got to do to get some food around here?

I thought about going upstairs and ask Len to make some food, but decided against it and turned the Xbox on and put in a game called _Oblivion_. It looked interesting enough.

* * *

I looked at the clock again and was shocked to find out it was now 11 pm … This game was addicting… perhaps _too_ addicting.

But then again, anything addicting was bad enough. I saved my profile and turned the Xbox off. Still not tired yet, I tried to think of something to do.

With nothing to do, my mind began to wander back to my stomach.

By now, my stomach was aching from hunger. I then decided it was a good time to see if Len was still up.

Heading upstairs, I tried to think how to start the conversation with Len. I mean, isn't it kind of _rude_ to just be like 'HEY! Make me some food!' After a couple of suggestions, I decided to just wing it.

Once I got up to Len's current room I stood in front of the door. I raised my hand and formed a fist, prepared to knock. The second my hand made contact with the face of the wood, the door swung open, revealing Len.

Not knowing how to begin the conversation, I start to stammer, "O-oh, hey L-len. I was … um … just wondering… if uh-"

Without even acknowledging my presence, Len nudges and walks right past me. As if I was invisible to him. I frowned and just decided to walk straight to my own room and fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning, it was awfully quiet, _especially_ the walk to school since Len has yet to talk to me. Thankfully, Miku met up with me in front of the school so I didn't have to suffer through an _entire_ quiet walk.

"Hey, Miku," I start, careful to look behind me and make sure Len wasn't there, "Len's been acting … _different_ towards me recently …" I stated, not really knowing how to go about it.

"'Different' how?"

"He's been acting like more harsh towards me and such. Like yesterday he acted like I didn't even exist."

"I'm sure he just had a lot on his mind. That's all." Miku said as she flicked a strand of her long hair out of her face.

"You keep saying stuff like that. Stop talking in code, it's really confusing."

Miku grinned, "Don't worry, it'll be clear in awhile" She giggled as she raced ahead to her first period.

"But Miku!" I called out to her, in hopes of retrieving the tealette, but she was already gone. "Great …" I muttered to myself.

I sulked over towards Algebra as I headed towards my seat. Len didn't even bother to look up at me.

I just pushed the thought behind me, thinking Len's behavior would only last for a day at most.

_Boy, was I wrong._

* * *

**Mal: YAYYY short chapter xD**

**Len: YES!**

**Rin: WAIT! That's it! When will he stop being so rude to me!**

**Mal: *shrug* iunno but we're almost FINALLY ¼ through the story! :D**

**LEN: YESSSSSSSS! FINALLY!**

**Rin: Wow. That took …**

**Mal: forever? I KNOW! I was thinking the same! :O**

**Rin: pls R&R!**


	16. Lots of Thanks!

**Sooooooooooooooo Obviouslyyyyy This story is dead... haha.. but DON'T WORRY! I am going start writing again when school starts back up! Which starts for me on August 11. So expect a new chapter within this month. **

**What's the catch?**

**I'm REwriting the whole story!**

**My writing style bugs me so much in this story and i really love the plot and all so yeah. I really would like to continue writing it.**

**I want to hear your thoughts.**

**I am making loads of changes to the plot since i started this story 2 years ago haha but don't worry. the main idea of the story will be changing. **

**What would you like to see change? Stay the same?**

**One of the things I am definitely changing though is Len personality. I did NOT know how to write as a guy then. but now im wayyyyyyyyyyy better than then haha so yeah**

**Also. Would you guys like the story in First-person? or Third-person? Because those are my favorite style of writing haha so yeah! Please tell me that!**

**Give me more ideas as well! What/Who would you like to see more of or less of? Just give me ALL your thoughts!**

**Thanks a Ton guys for all of the support! :)**

© 2011 ®/Malirra4290 All Rights Reserved


End file.
